La mort en marche
by Arcklance
Summary: Le Magenmagot ayant proscrit toute interaction avec le monde moldu, Harry voulant découvrir les raisons de cette interdiction, persuade Draco de violer l'interdit. De l'autre côté, ils tombent sur le groupe de Rick et de marcheurs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Walking Dead à Robert Kirkman , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre** : non corrigé

* * *

 **NdA :** dans cette fic, Carl à dix-huit ans.

 **Prologue**

Dans un endroit caché des humains, une réunion de haut sommet réunissant l'ensemble des représentants de la communauté magique mondiale se tenait. Le sujet était, l'extermination des humains.

_ Je pense que c'est un peu exagéré. Nous ne pouvons pas éliminer des milliards de personnes pour préserver la planète ! Il doit forcément y avoir une autre solution. dit une femme rousse aux yeux verts.

_ Madame Potter, je pense que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la gravité de la situation, lui répondit un homme au torse et au visage très poilu, et dont le bas du corps était celui d'un cheval noir. Nous n'avons plus le choix, il ne reste que cette solution.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas au juste, Firenze ? Que nous nous apprêtons à commettre un génocide ?! Je m'oppose à cela ! Nous pouvons encore trouver une autre solution.

_ Avez-vous vu l'étendue des dégâts sur la gardienne ? Avez-vous entendu ses pleurs et ses gémissements de douleur ?! Alors, comment pouvez-vous nous demander d'attendre encore ? Le temps nous est compté, Madame Potter. Il nous faut faire vite avant que les moldus ne tuent la gardienne à cause de leur inconscience.

_ Je suis bien consciente de cela, mais…

_ Il n'y a pas de mais Lily, la décision a déjà été prise. Les moldus doivent disparaitre. Dit un homme à la longue chevelure noire et au visage sévère.

_ Severus, tu ne peux pas cautionner une telle horreur ! Tu oublies que tu es à moitié moldu toi aussi.

_ Je ne suis pas moldu, Lily, je ne l'ai jamais étais, et tu le sais parfaitement. Je suis un vampire. Le roi des vampires. Et mon devoir me dicte de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon peuple. Et si leur bien passe par l'anéantissement des moldus, je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour.

_ Donc, votre décision est prise, demanda Lily en faisant un tour de table.

_ Oui, dirent les sept participants à la réunion.

_ Comment allons-nous procéder ? demanda ensuite Lily le cœur déchiré.

_ Je vais m'occuper de tous, lui dit Severus.

_ Comment ?

_ J'ai mis au point une potion que je vais injecter à plusieurs individus pris au hasard aux quatre coins de la planète. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'attendre que la potion fasse son effet. Après la première injection, je prévois minimum quatre ans pour que la planète soit totalement nettoyée de cette nuisance. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à faire le ménage.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelques jours après cette discussion dans une ruelle de New York.

Un individu portant une longue robe noire comme ceux des prêtres chrétiens, apparut dans ruelle de New York comme par enchantement. L'homme fit attention à ne pas se faire voir. Ensuite, il sortit de la ruelle et entra dans une grande surface. Il se mélangea à la foule. Tout en se frayant un chemin parmi la masse de gens, il effleurait, de temps en temps, soit une femme, un homme et parfois même un enfant. Il joua à ce jeu durant une trentaine de minutes avant de se rendre aux toilettes de la grande surface. Arrivé là-bas, il disparut comme il était apparu. L'homme fit la même chose dans plusieurs villes, pays et continents avant de repartir d'où il était venu.

Deux mois après le passage du mystérieux individu, dans un hôpital, un homme qui avait été plongé dans le coma depuis plusieurs semaines se réveilla dans une petite chambre. Totalement paniqué et perdu, il appela plusieurs fois une infirmière, mais en vain. Renonçant à ses appels infructueux, il se leva difficilement du lit et se rendit à la salle de bains pour étancher sa soif. Cela étant fait, il quitta la chambre et se mit à parcourir, lentement, le couloir à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Mais tout ce qu'il trouva sur son passage, fut des couloirs délabrés, en ruines, criblés de balles et pour certains, couverts de sang et encombrés de débris médicaux.

Il n'y'a personne d'autre que lui. Pas une âme qui vive. Ne baissant pas les bras pour autant, il poursuivit son exploration. Et finalement, il tomba sur une porte barricadée avec une grosse chaîne cadenassée, laissant entrevoir une main grisâtre. Sur cette porte, il était inscrit un message d'avertissement très inquiétant : « **Ne pas ouvrir, morts à l'intérieur** ». Alors qu'il lisait cette inscription, des grognements s'échappèrent de la pièce. Ils furent suivis par les doigts de quelqu'un qui tentait d'ouvrir la porte. L'homme s'éloigna immédiatement de cette dernière et chercha un moyen de quitter l'hôpital. Naturellement, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, mais le manque de courant les avait rendus inutilisables.

Il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers. Comme ceux-ci étaient plongés dans le noir complet, il se rendit à l'accueil et se dénicha des allumettes. Enfin à l'extérieur, il crut qu'il avait été projeté dans un autre monde. En effet, des dizaines de corps enroulés dans des draps blancs étaient entassés dans la cour de l'hôpital. L'homme ne le savait pas encore, le monde qu'il connaissait avait complètement disparu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quelques mois plus tard dans un monde où la magie est aussi présente que l'air, deux jeunes hommes d'une vingtaine d'années se disputaient.

_ Potter, tu te rends bien compte qu'il est interdit aux sorciers de se rendre dans le monde moldu jusqu'à nouvel ordre ? demanda un de jeune homme. Un beau blond à l'air arrogant.

_ C'est bien pourquoi je veux m'y rendre, Malfoy ! Je veux savoir pourquoi, tout d'un coup, cela nous est interdit. Lui répondit son compagnon en souriant malicieusement.

Le compagnon en question était un jeune homme brun, de taille moyenne, aux incroyable yeux verts, portant des lunettes rondes et dont les cheveux avaient manifestement grand besoin d'un coiffeur. Il était aussi beau que son ami, sinon plus.

_ Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir ?

_Je trouve ça louche et je n'aime pas les secrets. Regarde ce que cela nous a apporté avec Voldemort. Je tiens à être au courant si un autre psychopathe mégalomane court dans la nature. Surtout si ledit psychopathe en a après moi.

_ Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Potter ! Le Magenmagot doit avoir une bonne raison pour instaurer cet interdit.

_ Et je veux la connaitre. Et le seul moyen que j'ai de le découvrir, c'est de franchir cette foutue barrière. Dit Potter en sortant un petit bâton de la manche droite de sa chemise.

_ Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je dois t'accompagner dans ta folie ? Et surtout, pour quelle raison dois-je m'attifer de ses horreurs que tu oses appeler vêtements ?

_ Déjà, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Ensuite, ces horreurs comme tu le dis, c'est pour passer inaperçu parmi les moldus. Et pour finir, ils ne sont pas aussi horribles que tu le dis. Ils sont même très confortables.

_ Si tu le dis, bouda le blond. Et que je sache, être ton meilleur ami ne veut pas forcément dire que je dois te suivre aveuglément quand des idées absurdes te passent en tête !

_ Bien sûr que si ! C'est même le rôle premier d'un meilleur ami. Répliqua Potter.

_ Potter, presses-toi, je sens plusieurs personnes qui approchent. Avertit soudainement Malfoy, les sens en éveil.

_ Une minute, je suis sur le point de parvenir à faire une brèche, lui répondit Harry en faisant des mouvements complexes avec le bout de bois qu'il venait de sortir de la manche de sa chemise.

Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient devant une énorme porte en bois massif noire. La porte quant à elle, elle se situait dans une petite clairière au milieu d'une forêt.

_ Arrête de bavasser et ouvre cette maudite de porte, Potter ! s'exclama Malfoy avec empressement. Ils ne sont plus très loin. Merde, je crois que ce sont des Aurors, Harry. Heureusement pour nous, je ne sens aucun vampire parmi eux.

_ C'est bon, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, je suis sur le point…yes ! C'est bon. Partons maintenant.

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres.

_ Dépêches-toi, elle ne va pas rester longtemps ouverte, dit Harry en franchissant le seuil.

Son ami le suivit la seconde d'après, alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui en silence. Trois secondes après leur passage, un groupe d'hommes vêtus en noir et argent, fit son apparition.

_ Tu vois bien Maugrey, il n'y a personne. Tu as dû te tromper. Personne ne se trouve ici.

_ C'est étrange, pourtant, mon œil ne s'est jamais trompé. Il a bien détecté deux présences près de la porte.

_ Il faut bien une première fois à tout, lui dit un bel homme brun.

_ Non Sirius, je suis certain qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un ici.

_ Si tu y tiens, nous pouvons faire appel aux Loups-Garous ou aux vampires pour relever des odeurs. Proposa Sirius.

_ C'est une excellente idée, s'exclama Maugrey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Walking Dead à Robert Kirkman , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre** : non corrigé

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Harry et Malfoy apparurent dans une forêt silencieuse.

_ Ouah, c'était limite ! s'exclama Harry en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Heureusement que tu as des gènes de vampire en toi, sinon, on se serait fait prendre.

_ Je n'ai pas des gènes de vampire Potter, je suis un vampire !

_ C'est la même chose.

_ Non Potter, cela n'a rien à voir. Avoir des gènes vampiriques et être un vampire sont deux choses différentes.

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris ! dit rapidement Harry afin d'éviter un long et interminable discours. Alors, dans quelle direction penses-tu que nous devrions aller ?

Alors qu'il venait de poser cette question, ils entendent un appel à l'aide venant de leur dos. Sans se poser de question, ils partirent dans cette direction en courant. Arrivés à l'endroit où le cri provenait, ils eurent la surprise de trouver un homme à la peau chocolat, chauve et en habits de prêtre, perché au sommet d'un rocher. Tout autour de lui, des moldus au comportement étrange et poussant des grognements presque animal, tendaient les bras vers lui dans le but de le faire tomber de son perchoir. Alors que Potter s'apprêtait à lui venir en aide en lançant un charme, un groupe d'hommes et de femmes arrivèrent sur place. Sans faire de cérémonie, ils éliminèrent la totalité des assaillants au comportement étrange et aidèrent l'homme en habit de prêtre à descendre de son perchoir.

Une conversation étrange eut ensuite lieu entre les sauveurs et le sauvé. Au terme de celle-ci, le groupe s'en alla. Après leur départ, Harry et Malfoy s'approchèrent des cadavres laissés sur place par le groupe. Draco pinça les lèvres et son nez quand ils arrivèrent près d'eux. Ils détaillèrent les macchabées qui pour certains, étaient déjà dans un état de décomposition très avancé.

_ Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils ont fait pour se mouvoir alors que tout indique qu'ils étaient déjà morts avant l'intervention de ce groupe de moldus. Dit Malfoy en couvrant un peu plus son nez sensible.

_ Étrange, si je m'écoutais, je dirais qu'il y a de la magie là-dessous. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à en trouver la trace. Tu crois qu'il y a d'autres comme ça dans les parages ?

_ Cela m'en a tout l'air, répondit Malfoy en fouillant les alentours du regard. Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à ces moldus ? Tu penses que c'est pour cela qu'il nous a été interdit de venir chez eux, demanda Malfoy pensif ?

_ Peut-être bien. Mais en attendant d'en voir le cœur net, je propose que nous allions demander à ce groupe, des explications, dit Harry avec un grand sourire en se mettant déjà en marche.

_ Es-tu devenu fou ? Ces moldus ne me semblent pas être très sains d'esprit. C'est de la folie de vouloir les approcher.

_ Je ne savais pas que les vampires étaient des trouillards, dit Harry.

_ Je ne suis pas un trouillard Potter !

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Je suis simplement prudent.

_ Ce que je disais. La prudence est juste un autre mot pour dire trouillard, dit perfidement Harry.

_ Très bien Potter, allons nous faire tuer si c'est ce que tu veux.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rick était méfiant. Il ne faisait pas confiance à l'homme d'Église. Depuis son réveil cauchemardesque dans ce lit d'hôpital, il avait appris à se méfier des gens et le prêtre ne faisait pas exception. L'ancien policier avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un soit parvenu à survivre durant tout ce temps, dans ce monde infesté par les zombies, sans jamais avoir eu à verser une seule goutte de sang. Même les personnes les plus pacifiques du monde avaient dû, à un moment ou un à autre, tuer pour préserver leur vie. Pour preuve, il suffisait de regarder Carol et même son fils, Carl. Tous deux avaient été dans l'obligation de prendre les armes pour défendre leur vie. Alors que ce Gabriel leur dise n'avoir jamais eu à combattre depuis l'invasion des morts-vivants, il avait énormément de mal à le croire.

Mais pour l'instant, son groupe avait grand besoin d'un refuge afin de tenter d'oublier l'horrible épisode survenu au Sanctuaire. Tiens, voilà encore une preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'était advenu des gens qui s'occupaient du Terminus pour comprendre que des hommes et femmes aux mains propres n'existaient plus sur cette terre. Tous ceux qui avaient survécu à l'attaque des marcheurs finissaient irrémédiablement par devenir des prédateurs qui ne pensaient qu'à leur survie. Mettant de côté ses sombres pensées, Rick et ses compagnons suivirent le prêtre qui les mena devant une petite église blanche.

En arrivant devant la bâtisse, la première chose que fit le groupe, fut d'inspecter chaque pièce afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de Marcheurs ou de gens prêts à leur tendre une embuscade. Durant son inspection, Rick trouva un gros tas de boîtes de conserve vides derrière l'autel. Intrigué, il demanda des explications au prêtre sur la présence des boîtes vides et sur comment il était parvenu à survivre aussi longuement tout seul.

_ J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, dirais-je en premier lieu. Et ensuite, l'église avait pour habitude de faire une collecte de boîtes de conserve pour l'orphelinat de la ville. Et cette année, elle a eu lieu juste avant le début de la catastrophe qui a transformé notre monde en enfer sur terre. Ses réserves m'ont permis de suivre un bon moment. Mais toute chose à une fin, j'ai donc était dans l'obligation de quitter la sécurité de mon église pour me trouver à manger en me limitant aux environs de l'église. Cependant, là aussi, la nourriture est venue à manquer. J'ai alors tenté de me rendre un peu plus loin et vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé.

_ N'y a-t-il aucun endroit dans la ville qui pourrait avoir été épargné par les pilleurs ? demanda Rick en berçant sa fille qu'il avait reprise des bras de son fils un peu plus tôt.

Gabriel informa alors Rick de l'existence d'une banque alimentaire à proximité. Il lui apprit cependant, qu'il était envahi par les Rodeurs et donc inaccessible.

_ Combien environs ? Demanda Darryl, un grand type à l'air taciturne, aux cheveux mi- long et noir et portant une arbalète au dos.

_ Une dizaine peut-être. Lui répondit Gabriel.

_ Une dizaine. Je pense que cela devrait être jouable pour nous, dit Rick. Qui se sent de venir avec moi ?

Sasha, une jeune femme noire et Bob, un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la peau sombre, se portèrent immédiatement volontaires pour aider Rick. Michonne, une femme à la peau chocolat et portant de longues dreadlocks se joignit à eux, elle aussi.

_ Je vais vous faire un plan des lieux, dit Gabriel.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine, tu viens avec nous, lui dit Rick.

C'était un ordre. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la discussion. Pourtant, Gabriel tenta de refuser, mais Rick fut inflexible. Le prêtre devait les accompagner. Point. Avant de partir, Rick prit son fils Carl à part et lui dit de ne faire confiance à personne. Il ajouta en regardant Carl droit dans les yeux :

_ Toi et ta sœur n'êtes pas en sécurité. Vous n'êtes nulle part en sécurité sur cette terre. Alors, ne baisse jamais ta garde, Carl. Tu comprends ?

_ Oui, papa. Je te promets que je veillerais sur Judith. Rien ne lui arrivera.

_ Bien, j'y vais maintenant.

En route pour la banque alimentaire, Bob s'approcha de Rick et lui dit qu'Eugène pouvait être la solution aux problèmes zombie. Sur un ton calme et persuasif, il tenta de convaincre Rick d'accompagner Abraham, Rosita et Eugène à Washington. Selon lui, Eugène était leur salut. La réponse à leurs prières. Grâce à lui, les Rôdeurs allaient définitivement disparaitre et leur monde allait être sauvé. Mais malgré toute son assurance, Rick resta sceptique. Le policier ne croyait pas cela possible. Dieu les avait abandonnés. Rien ni personne ne pourrait mettre fin aux réveils des morts.

Parvenu à la banque alimentaire, le groupe trouva la cave complètement engloutie d'eau et de marcheurs tous gonflés comme des ballons prêts à exploser. Et malheureusement pour eux, ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher se trouvait dans la cave. Ne se laissant pas décourager par si peu, ils plongèrent à l'eau sans aucune hésitation en utilisant les étagères pour se protéger des Rôdeurs. Enfin, tous, sauf Gabriel qui avait bien trop peur et qui avait été pris de panique à la vue de l'un des marcheurs, une femme qu'il semblait avoir reconnu avant. Mais Rick l'obligea à les suivre. Le prêtre, la peur au ventre descendit avec le groupe, mais il trouva incapable de faire un pas quand il fit face aux marcheurs.

Complètement tétanisé, il se cola au mur en regardant l'un d'eux s'avancer lentement, mais inexorablement vers lui. Heureusement pour Gabriel, Michonne, un couteau à la main, se débarrassa du Rôdeur en lui enfonçant l'arme dans son orbite. Sorti de sa torpeur par l'intervention de la femme, le prêtre tenta de s'enfuir. Dans sa panique, il fit tomber une étagère qui entraina tous les autres à sa suite. Michonne se retrouva alors coincé entre une étagère et un mur. Pendant qu'elle tentait de se soustraire du meuble, un marcheur arriva et lui saisit soudainement son bras gauche avec l'intention de la mordre.

Coincée et ne pouvant faire un geste pour se défendre, Michonne attendit avec fatalisme la morsure. Mais alors que le mort-vivant allait refermer ses dents sur elle, Bob s'interposa et fracassa le crâne du zombi. Débarrassé de l'indésirable, il aida Michonne à se dégager. Pendant ce temps, Sasha et Rick s'occupèrent du reste des Marcheurs tout en protégeant de leur mieux, le prêtre. Quand la cave fut complètement nettoyée, ils prirent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient emporter avec eux de consommable, puis, ils quittèrent la banque alimentaire avec un grand soulagement.

Sur le chemin du retour, Rick demanda à Michonne si elle allait bien. Elle lui répondit que oui, mais alors qu'elle disait cela, son regard s'assombrit étrangement. Pour changer de sujet, Michonne parla de son katana perdu à Rick et qui lui manquait affreusement. À la nuit tombée, de retour à l'église, le groupe s'est réuni pour faire une petite fête, chose qui était devenu extrêmement rare par les temps qui couraient. À un moment donné, Bob, quitta la chaleur de l'église pour aller se soulager. Alors qu'il faisait sa petite affaire, un individu sous une capuche se glissa silencieusement vers lui et l'assomma sans aucune hésitation.

Bob revint à lui, entouré des hommes du Terminus. Gareth, le chef de groupe, lui expliqua tranquillement en croquant dans un gros morceau de viande, que son enlèvement n'avait rien de personnel et que cela aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. Il ajouta cependant, en ricanant, que lui et ses hommes avaient besoin de manger. Ce fut à cet instant précis que Bob réalisa avec horreur que sa jambe gauche avait disparu. Les rescapés du Terminus lui avaient coupé et étaient en train de la faire griller sur un feu comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple steak de bœuf. L'intégralité du groupe de Gareth se régalait de sa chair. Le cri d'horreur qui avait voulu franchir ses lèvres se trouva bloqué dans sa gorge. Seule une larme s'écoula de l'un de ses yeux.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco étaient perdus. Le jeune Potter, sûr de lui, avait convaincu Draco que le groupe de Rick était parti sur leur droite, alors que Draco lui était convaincu du contraire. Mais comme toujours, Malfoy avait fini par céder à son ami pour avoir la paix. Et résultat, ils se trouvaient maintenant à errer comme des âmes en peine au milieu d'une forêt moldue empli de morts vivants friands de chair fraiche. Mais, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre cet imbécile au nom de Merlin !?

Draco se remémora de la seconde fois qu'ils étaient tombés sur quatre de ses créatures étranges. Quand il les avait aperçus, Harry avait voulu leur faire la conversation. Vous imaginez bien que cela ne s'est pas très bien passé. D'abord, le jeune sorcier ne parlait pas le ''Borborygme'' langue exclusivement parlée par les morts vivants. Ensuite, essayer de discuter avec quelqu'un qui tente de vous manger, n'a pas beaucoup aidé non plus. Mais cet idiot de Potter ne s'était pas découragé pour autant ! L'abruti avait lancé un sortilège de traduction sur l'une des créatures et avait repris ses tentatives. Bien entendu, le résultat avait été le même.

Déçu par son incapacité à comprendre les zombis, Harry s'était laissé tomber par terre devant les créatures affamées et s'était mis à bouder en jouant avec une branche morte. Si Draco n'avait pas été aussi rapide, l'inconscient aurait déjà perdu un bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de devenir ami avec ce type ?! se lamenta Draco en se souvenant de l'épisode. Et en plus, cet ingrat avait eu le culot de se plaindre par la suite, parce que, par la faute du vampire, la manche de sa chemise avait été déchirée ! Draco se retint de jeter un sort à son insouciant d'ami.

Après s'être éloigné des mangeurs d'hommes, Draco avait dû trainer Harry par la peau du cou pour l'empêcher de retourner auprès d'eux afin de faire un dernier essai. Maintenant, à la nuit tombée, perdu et ne sachant où aller, Draco utilisait ses sens vampiriques pour détecter la présence d'êtres vivants. Cela faisait plus heures qu'ils tournaient en rond, quand il capta une odeur de chair brulée. Se saisissant de la main de Harry qui jouait avec sa baguette, Draco les dirigea dans la direction d'où venait l'odeur. Ils n'eurent qu'à parcourir quelques mètres pour tomber sur un campement. Le campement de Gareth.

* * *

 **NdA : Je cherche un ou une bêta pour cette fic. Si vous êtes tenté, MP moi .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Walking Dead à Robert Kirkman , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre** : Emrys myrdin

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

_ Draco ?

_ Quoi Potter ?

_ Est-ce que tu vois la même chose que moi ?

_ Sois plus précis, Potter. Il y a beaucoup de choses à voir ici.

_ C'est moi ou bien c'est la jambe de ce type qui est en train de griller sur ce barbecue de fortune ?

_ Non, Potter, tes lunettes fonctionnent parfaitement.

_ Donc, si je comprends bien, ce qu'ils sont en train de manger avec autant d'enthousiasme, c'est la jambe de ce pauvre moldu.

_ Très bonne déduction Potter. Je suis certain que si Snape était avec nous, il te féliciterait pour ta clairvoyance et accorderait une centaine de points à ta maison. Lui dit Draco.

_ Ne dis pas de conneries, Malfoy ! Si ce taré de Snape était là, c'est sûr qu'il m'offrirait comme casse-croûte à ses malades, et ça, dans le seul but de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de moi ! Et puis, on est plus à Poudlard. Merci Merlin ! Je me suis toujours demandé comment le Magenmagot avait pu placer ce sadique à la tête de l'école.

_ Parce que, non seulement c'est le roi des vampires, mais c'est aussi lui qui a mis à jour les manigances de Dumbledore et de Voldemort qui visaient à prendre le pouvoir. En plus de cela, c'est l'être magique le puissant de notre temps. Bon, peut-être pas aussi puissant que toi, mais il n'est pas loin derrière. Et puis, pour te répondre, il n'irait jamais jusque-là. Snape t'apprécie beaucoup. Essaya de le rassurer Draco.

_ C'est cela, dit plutôt qu'il apprécie ma mère. Moi, s'il le pouvait, il me transformerait en ingrédients pour ses affreuses potions. Et en ce qui concerne ma puissance, elle ne me servirait à rien face à ce tordu. Son expérience est largement supérieure à la mienne, ce qui fait que dans un combat, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il remporte la partie.

_ Rassures-toi au moins sur un point, cela ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de faire de toi est un ingrédient pour une de ses précieuses potions.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu risquerais de la gâcher, et il ne prendrait jamais un tel risque. Lui dit Draco en étirant les lèvres.

_ Imbécile !

_ Tient tient, mais qu'avons-nous donc là ? Leur parvint une voix froide excitée. Si l'un de vous deux bouge ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, et il se prend une balle dans la tête. Prévient le propriétaire de la voix quand Harry voulut se retourner. Eh Gareth !

_ Quoi ?

_ Je crois bien que je viens de trouver notre prochain repas.

_ Potter.

_ Oui Malfoy.

_ Quand nous aurons fini avec cette histoire, je vais convaincre mon parrain que tu as besoin de plus d'entrainement pour le combat du corps à corps.

_ Tu n'oserais pas !

_ Combien veux-tu parier ?

_ Vous deux, fermés vos gueules ! La bouffe ne parle pas. Dit l'homme qui venait de les surprendre en donnant un coup de pied au dos de Draco.

_ Celui-là, je me le réserve, siffla Draco.

_ Je t'en prie.

_ Je vous ai dit de vous taire putain ! dit l'homme avec colère.

_ C'est bon, ce n'est pas non plus la peine de se mettre dans cet état. On n'est pas sourds, lui dit Harry sur un ton irrité.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alors que Bob se trouvait aux mains de Gareth et de son groupe, Sasha remarqua l'absence de Bob, elle se lança donc à sa recherche, à l'extérieur de l'église. Alors qu'elle examinait les environs, elle perçut une ombre tapie dans l'obscurité. Sur ses gardes, elle partit à sa rencontre. S'avançant discrètement vers la cachette de l'ombre, elle vérifia si son arme était bien chargée. Rassurée, elle fit le tour pour prendre l'inconnu par l'arrière.

_ Je pense que nous devrions le laisser ici et nous en aller Potter. Dit une voix agacée.

_ Tu ne le penses pas Draco ! Cet homme est mal au point. Si nous l'abandonnons ici, il est certain qu'il mourra.

_ Nous avons déjà bien assez fait pour ce moldu alors que rien ne nous y obligeait. Laissons-le là, ses amis finiront bien par le retrouver.

_ Et s'ils arrivent trop tard, hein ! Tu es prêt à en prendre le risque ?

_ Oui, parfaitement. Qu'il meurt ou qu'il vive ce n'est pas mon soucis.

_ Je ne te crois pas ! Si cela avait été le cas, tu ne l'aurais pas délivré et porté jusqu'ici.

_ Qui te dit que ces moldus-là ne sont pas aussi des cannibales, Potter ? Aurais-tu déjà oublié la scène que nous avons surprise plus tôt ?

_ Non, mais je ne pense pas que ces moldus-là, soient pareil. Ils sont bien plus humains.

_ Harry, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi et que je suis prêt à faire beaucoup de choses rien que pour te faire plaisir ?

_ Cela va de soi ! Tu es mon ami et je t'aime aussi, et je ferais tout pour toi aussi.

_ Alors, par respect pour cette amitié, retournons chez nous. Ce monde est devenu bien trop barbare pour que nous puissions y rester. Le Magenmagot a eu raison de nous interdire l'accès. Tu voulais une explication, tu l'as, maintenant, partons.

Harry garda le silence durant une longue minute, avant de dire :

_ Ok, je veux bien que l'on parte, mais…

_ Mais ?

_ D'abord, conduisons ce moldu auprès de ses amis, ensuite, nous partirons.

_ Tu es vraiment têtu, dit Draco en souriant.

_ Alors, c'est OK ?

_ Oui.

Harry sauta au cou de Malfoy et lui donna un baiser baveux sur la joue.

_ Pouah ! Potter, ne me bave pas dessus ! C'est répugnant ! cria Malfoy en s'essuyant la joue d'écœurement.

_ Les mains en l'air, et l'on ne bouge pas, retentit la voix d'une femme.

_ Ah non ! Pas encore, s'écria Harry en levant les mains. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir pointer leurs armes sur nous ?!

_ Je pense que cela est dû à ton grand charme, Potter. Lui répondit Malfoy en levant lui aussi les bras.

_ Levez-vous doucement et faites un pas sur votre droite. Ordonna Sasha en les menaçant de son arme.

Harry et Draco firent ce qui leur avait été demandé. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que la jeune femme remarqua la présence de son ami. Bob était assis contre un arbre les yeux fermés.

_ Que lui avez-vous fait ? demanda Sasha avec colère en se précipitant vers Bob.

_ Nous, rien. Lui dit Harry.

_ Mon Dieu ! Oh seigneur ! Mon pauvre Bob, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Les cris de Sasha attirèrent les autres dehors. Rapidement, presque l'intégralité du groupe de Rick, arriva sur place, armes aux poings.

_ Sasha, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rick ! Oh mon dieu, Rick ! Ils lui ont coupé une jambe. Déclara la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux.

_ Qui ça ?

_ Ces deux-là, dit-elle en braquant son arme sur Harry et Draco.

_ Minute papillon ! s'écria Harry. Nous y sommes pour rien. La seule chose que nous avons faite, c'est de piquer leur casse-croute à une bande de malades cannibales !

_ Hein ? S'étonna le groupe dans son ensemble.

_ Rentrons Bob à l'intérieur d'abords, ensuite, nous poserons les questions. Proposa Rick les yeux et l'arme braqués sur les deux jeunes gens.

Comme l'a proposé Rick, Glenn, un grand asiatique, et Tyreese, un colosse noir et barbu, soulevèrent Bob et le conduisirent à l'intérieur de l'église, puis dans la petite chambre du prêtre. Ils le placèrent ensuite dans le lit de Gabriel avec délicatesse. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Draco étaient sous la bonne garde du reste du groupe.

_ Bon, expliquez-vous, ordonna Rick, mais si ce que vous avez à dire ne me plait pas, je vous loge une balle entre les deux yeux.

_ Tu vois Potter, je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait le laisser là-bas et partir. Si tu avais bien voulu suivre mes consignes, nous n'en serions pas là. Déclara Malfoy en ignorant royalement le moldu qui le menaçait.

_ C'est bon, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête non plus. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui es parti porter secours à ce moldu estropié !

_ Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais insisté pour qu'on y retourne pour le récupérer.

_ Pas faux.

_ Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Vous allez répondre à nos questions et cessez de vous payer de nos têtes ! Dit Rick en haussant la voix pour faire taire les deux énergumènes.

_ Ce qu'ils sont bruyants et mal élevés ces Moldus ! Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi mon père les a en horreur. Dit Draco.

_ Si tu veux mon avis, Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un exemple à suivre. Ton père déteste tout ce qui respire, à commencer par moi.

_ Il ne te déteste pas.

_ Si c'est le cas, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il a voulu dire par, il y a seulement une semaine : « Potter, votre vue m'incommode, alors changez de place. »

_ C'est parce que te voir, lui rappelle la perte de Dobby.

_ Il n'avait qu'à mieux le traiter ! Dobby est bien mieux sans lui.

_ Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de lui dire en face.

_ Je commence sérieusement à perdre patience, intervint Rick. Vous allez arrêter votre manège et nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Bob.

_ Qui est Bob, demanda Draco ?

_ Je pense que c'est le moldu que tu as sauvé, lui dit Harry.

_ Ah !

_ Alors ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Redemanda Rick perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait en lui.

_ C'est bon, je vais vous le dire, ne vous mettez pas dans un tel état ! dit Harry.

_ Nous vous écoutons ? Encouragea Rick les dents serrées.

_ Avec mon ami, on s'est un peu perdu dans le bois. Alors que nous cherchions notre chemin, nous avons senti une odeur de viande brulée. Naturellement, nous nous sommes dirigés vers elle en pensant y trouver une aide. C'est là que nous sommes tombés sur un groupe d'hommes et de femmes assis autour d'un feu de camp. Ils étaient en train de manger de gros morceaux de viande en discutant tranquillement. Mais alors que nous nous apprêtions à faire connaitre notre présence, nous nous sommes aperçus de deux choses…

_ Lesquelles ? demanda Glenn.

_ La première, c'est qu'ils avaient un prisonnier à qui il manquait une jambe. Et la seconde, la nature de la viande.

_ Comment ça, la nature de la viande ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial ? interrogea Michonne. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

_ Eh bien ! Ce qu'ils mangeaient avec autant d'entrain, était la jambe du prisonnier. Leur expliqua Draco.

_ Merde ! S'exclama la plupart du groupe.

_ Vous voyez, ce n'est pas nous qui avons mutilé votre ami. C'est le groupe de ce Gareth. Nous deux, nous l'avons seulement aidé à s'échapper. Leur dit Harry patiemment.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rick ne croyait pas vraiment à l'histoire des deux jeunes hommes. Et même si ce qu'ils avaient raconté paraissait réellement plausible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait à Rick que les deux gars n'étaient pas de connivence avec Gareth ? Et puis, leur refus de leur expliquer comment ils étaient parvenus à soustraire Bob de ses ravisseurs sans se faire tuer, n'aide pas vraiment. Le seul moyen de connaitre la vérité, c'était d'attendre que Bob se réveille. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Rick aurait déjà fait exécuter les deux zozos pour éliminer le danger, mais ses camarades n'étaient pas de son avis. Assis contre l'un des murs de l'église, Judith dans les bras et Carl sur sa droite, il observait les deux prisonniers.

Étrangement, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment inquiétés par les armes braquées sur eux ni par l'hostilité qui se dégageait de ses compagnons de survie. Étrange. Vraiment étrange. Tout comme leur propos. Rick, comme les autres, ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens de certains des mots que les deux prisonniers employaient. Parfois, ce qu'ils disaient ressemblé vraiment à du charabia. C'était quoi un ''moldu'' au juste ? Ce mot ne voulait absolument rien dire. À moins qu'ils aient voulu dire ''mordu', mais Rick en doutait fort. Alors qu'il se posait des questions sur Harry et Draco, Tyreese vint les prévenir que Bob s'était réveillé.

Rick confia Judith à Carl et fit signe à Glenn de le suivre. Abraham, Rosita, Eugène, Maggie et Tara restèrent pour surveiller les prisonniers. Michonne elle, elle se trouvait dans la chambre en compagnie du prêtre et de Sasha. Rick alla prendre place sur le lit où était étendu Bob. L'ex-policier lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. Bob raconta alors son calvaire aux mains du groupe de Gareth.

_ Sans l'intervention d'un type étrange sortit de je ne sais où, j'aurais finis dans les estomacs de ses dégénérés. D'ailleurs, où est-il pour que je puisse le remercier ?

_ Il est sous bonne garde lui dit Rick. Sinon, peux-tu nous dire comment il s'y est pris pour te sortir de là ?

_ Alors là, c'est vraiment trop me demander.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh bien, tout est allé très vite. Pour commencer, nous avons entendu un des hommes de Gareth qui était parti se soulager dire qu'il venait de trouver leur prochain repas. Ensuite, trois coups de feu ont été tirés. Gareth a demandé ce qui se passé, mais seul le silence lui a répondu. Il a alors fait signe à deux de ses hommes de le suivre et a demandé à la seule femme du groupe de rester près de moi. La suite, j'avoue ne pas trop la comprendre.

_ Comment ça ? lui demanda Glenn.

_ Eh bien, alors que j'attendais avec la femme le retour des trois hommes, un rayon orange est venu s'écraser sur la poitrine de ma ravisseuse. Elle a alors été projetée sur plus mètres. Puis, avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, un blond bourru s'est matérialisé devant moi…

_ Tu veux dire quoi par matérialisé ? demanda Rick.

_ Eh bien, une seconde il n'était pas là et la seconde d'après, il se tenant accroupi devant moi. Il est apparu comme par enchantement si je pus dire.

_ Incroyable ! s'exclama Michonne. Donc ce que disait ma grand-mère était vrai, ajoute-t-elle plus doucement.

_ Et ce n'est pas tout.

_ Quoi encore ? interrogea Sasha.

_ Le blond m'a soulevé comme si je ne pesais rien du tout et m'a balancé sur son épaule. Ensuite, il s'est élancé à une vitesse hallucinante dans la nuit.

_ Tu entends quoi par vitesse hallucinante ?

_ Du genre, une moto à pleine puissance sur une route.

_ Tu es certain que tu n'as pas halluciné ? demanda Rick.

_ Non Rick, ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça. Et pour te dire, la vitesse a été tellement grande, que j'ai fini par perdre connaissance.

_ Je savais que ces deux-là nous cachaient quelque chose. Dit Rick.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ''ces deux-là '' ? demanda Bob.

_ Ils sont deux. Nous devrions les interroger un peu plus tard, dit Rick. Mais avant ça, tu peux nous dire où est le campement de Gareth pour qu'on puisse aller s'assurer que ces deux-là leur ont réglé leur compte. Définitivement je veux dire.

Bob donna ainsi des indications sur le lieu où Gareth l'avait retenu. Gabriel reconnut l'emplacement de leur cachette : il s'agissait d'une école élémentaire à proximité. Avant que Rick ne quitte la pièce, Bob lui annonça que Gareth lui avait confié avoir vu Daryl et Carol partir en voiture. C'est alors que tous remarquèrent leur absence. Avec tous ces événements, leur disparition était passée inaperçue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Walking Dead à Robert Kirkman , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre** : Emrys myrdin

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Après les explications de Bob et en se rendant compte de la disparition de deux des leurs, Rick propose de se rendre immédiate à l'école pour capturer les membres de l'équipe de Gareth afin de leur poser plus de questions sur la disparition de Carol et de Daryl. Abraham qui ne sentait pas très concerné par le sort des deux manquants, insista lui, pour quitter les lieux au plus vite et se remettre en chemin vers Washington DC. Rick lui oppose un refus catégorique. Pas question d'abandonner Daryl et Carol derrière eux, et surtout, il n'était pas question de laisser Gareth et compagnie en vie. Le groupe était bien trop dangereux pour les laisser dans la nature.

Comme les deux hommes n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, Glenn fit une proposition à Abraham : Maggie et lui accepteraient de les accompagner si le roux accepte de rester une demi-journée de plus afin de les aider à débusquer Gareth. Abraham accepta après un instant de réflexion. De toute façon, en l'état des choses, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, car Eugene ne semblait pas prêt à bouger de là. Et puis des renforts en plus n'étaient pas négligeables. La question réglée, Rick prit la route en compagnie d'un petit comité composé de Maggi, Glenn, Rosita, Abraham et Gabriel, pour retrouver Gareth. Avant de se mettre en route, Sasha qui voulait absolument venger Bob, demanda à les accompagner sans prendre en considération les protestations de son frère Tyreese qui était contre sa participation.

Après le départ du groupe formé par Rick, Harry qui était attaché à Draco un peu plus loin, attira l'attention de celui-ci sur Michonne.

_ Quoi Potter ? demanda Malfoy de mauvaise humeur.

Le vampire n'était pas très heureux de se voir enchainé comme un chien à Potter. Bon, il exagérait un peu comme à son habitude, mais tout de même. Ils venaient de risquer leurs vies pour sauver ce moldu de son avenir en tant que biftèque pour dégénérés, alors, la moindre des choses, aurait été de les remercier pour leur acte de bravoure ! Pas de les attacher dans un petit coin en attendant leur bon vouloir ! Si Draco ne tenait pas autant à Harry, il serait déjà loin de ce lieu de fou, croyez-le bien.

_ Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais je crois que cette femme est en train de changer. Je peux sentir la magie qui est en œuvre en elle.

_ Tu entends quoi par '' changer'' ?

_ Je pense qu'elle est sur le point de devenir comme les choses que nous avons rencontrées dans les bois. Révéla Harry.

_ Potter ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens de l'excitation venant de toi ?

_ Tu ne vois pas que c'est notre chance Draco. Lui dit Harry.

_ Notre chance, de quoi, je te pris ?

_ De découvrir ce qui est à l'origine de tout ça !

_ Tu as déjà établi que c'est dû à la magie. Donc nous connaissons déjà son origine. Que veux-tu savoir de plus ?

_ Je veux découvrir le pourquoi et le comment de tout cela. Pourquoi un virus magique s'est-il mis à attaquer les Moldus si soudainement et pourquoi le Magenmagot n'est pas intervenu, car ils doivent être au fait de tout cela ? Normalement, la magie ne s'attaque pas aux moldus sans raison et sans une intervention extérieure. Donc, il doit forcément y avoir un sorcier derrière tout ça. Et c'est en étudiant la magie qui est en œuvre à l'intérieur du corps de cette femme que je pourrais découvrir qui est le responsable de tout ça et pourquoi, un remède. Il a forcément dû laisser une trace de son passage.

_ Pourquoi sembles-tu si concerné par leur sort ?

_ Comment peux-tu me poser cette question, Draco ? Ce qui a été fait à ces moldus est tout simplement ignoble ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras croisés en attendant que ce virus les décime tous !

_ Si tu veux mon avis, cela n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

_ Si, parfaitement.

_ Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

_ Potter ta mère est membre de Magenmagot. Tu dois donc être au courant de ce qui arrive à la Gardienne de la magie.

_ Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

_ Par la faute des moldus, la terre est en train de mourir. Et pour retarder son échéance afin de donner le temps à nos chercheurs de trouver le moyen d'empêcher son extinction ainsi que la nôtre, la Gardienne a été obligée de fusionner avec elle afin de réparer les dégâts que les moldus lui infligent. Mais cependant, à chaque fois qu'elle parvient à réparer une brèche, les moldus en ouvrent une autre. Je pense que ce qui leur arrive est une punition de la Gardienne qui a fini par en avoir marre de leurs conneries.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit de son fait, car la Gardienne est incapable de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit. Je pense que le responsable de tout ça doit être un sorcier. Un puissant sorcier même.

_ Et que feras-tu Potter, après avoir découvert qui est le responsable de tout ça ?

_ J'irais le confondre et le trainerais jusqu'au Magenmagot pour qu'il se fasse juger. Dit Harry avec sérieux, les yeux brillants de détermination.

_ Potter, et si…commença Draco avant de se taire.

_ Et si quoi ?

_ Et si le Magenmagot était au courant de tout ça ? Et s'il en était responsable ? Que feras-tu ?

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise, ma mère est la présidente du conseil, jamais elle n'aurait cautionnée pareil acte.

Draco fixa son ami durant une seconde, avant de détourner la tête. Cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui faire voir les choses autrement. Le jeune homme avait une très haute opinion de sa mère. Pour lui, elle était parfaite. Et si elle n'entretenait pas une liaison avec le roi des vampires, Severus Snape dont Harry ne pouvait voir, même en peinture, elle serait plus que parfaite.

_ Pss ! Pss ! fit Harry à l'intention de Michonne.

Michonne tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes gens. Elle les fixa en tentant d'oublier la fièvre qui avait commencée à envahir son organisme ainsi que les vertiges qui l'avaient suivi. Avant qu'Harry n'attire son attention, Michonne songée à comment partir sans attirer l'attention sur elle. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne se transforme et elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise devant ses amis. Elle voulait leur épargner ça.

Michonne savait qu'elle aurait dû mettre au courant Rick et les autres pour sa morsure, mais elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter, mais aussi, parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'en le disant à voix haute, cela ne se concrétise. Elle ne se leurrait pas, son temps était compté, mais elle avait voulu profiter de ses amis un peu plus longtemps. Mais maintenant, elle allait devoir partir. Partir pour leur sécurité. Partir afin de se donner la mort parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à devenir l'une d'entre eux. Alors qu'elle se disait cela, Harry lui fit signe de s'approcher d'eux. Michonne se demanda, si, comme elle le pensait, les deux jeunes gens étaient des sorciers ?

_ Que me veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle à Harry après s'être difficilement approchée d'eux.

_ Je peux vous aider.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je peux vous aider à combattre ce qui vous ronge. Je peux même, avec un peu de chance, parvenir à vous guérir.

_ Vraiment. Tu peux faire ça ?

_ Je n'en suis pas certain à cent pour cent, mais le peux tout de même essayer.

_ De quoi as-tu besoin pour ça ? Questionna Michonne alors que l'espoir lui revenait.

S'il y avait une chance sur mille pour que quelqu'un puisse lui venir en aide dans cette situation, c'était bien ce jeune homme, en aucun cas Eugene. Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit, même si à l'époque elle croyait qu'elle délirait, que les sorciers étaient capables de tous. Que rien ne leur était impossible ! Alors, peut-être que ce jeune homme pouvait vraiment lui venir en aide.

_ Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi je peux affirmer ça avec autant de certitude. S'étonna Harry.

_ Je sais ce que vous êtes, lui répondit Michonne d'une petite voix. Donc, si tu dis que tu peux m'aider, je te crois.

_ Aussi simple que ça ?

_ Aussi simple que ça, confirma Michonne.

_ Quand vous dites que vous savez ce que nous sommes, vous entendez quoi par-là ? interrogea Draco.

_ Je sais que vous êtes des sorciers. La petite sœur de ma grand-mère en était une. Révéla Michonne avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, perdant conscience.

Au bruit que fit le corps de Michonne en tombant par terre, Carl et Tara accoururent, armes aux poings.

_ Que lui avez-vous fait ? cria-t-il à l'intention de Draco et d'Harry tout en les braquant de son arme à feu.

_ Nous, mais rien du tout, protesta Harry !

Alors qu'Harry démentait leur implication sur ce qui était arrivé à Michonne, la porte de l'église s'ouvrit avec fracas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pendant ce temps, Rick dirigea l'équipe jusqu'à l'école où avait été retenu Bob. En passant devant l'entrée de celle-ci, ils eurent la surprise de voir une horde de zombies amassée sur les portes vitrées. Celles-ci n'étaient pas loin de céder sous le poids du nombre. Faisant attention à éviter d'envenimer les choses, ils passèrent le plus loin possible des portes. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et partirent à la recherche des membres de l'équipe de Gareth. Mais alors que Rick et le reste du groupe cherchaient Gareth à l'école, celui-ci et les siens, émergèrent de l'obscurité de la nuit et de la tempête qui s'était soudainement abattue, et s'insinuèrent dans l'église qui était restée presque sans défense. En quelques minutes, ils maitrisèrent ses occupants et les réunis dans une même pièce.

_ Tien, tien, ne serait-ce pas notre repas que je vois là. Dit Gareth en souriant avec sadisme, sa machette à la main alors qu'il s'avançait vers Bob.

Bob essaya de se mettre debout, mais avec une seule jambe, l'opération fut un échec. Les hommes de Gareth se moquèrent de lui.

_ Attend, je vais t'aider un peu, lui proposa Gareth en lui tendant la main.

Bob ne fit pas mine de la prendre, ce qui rendit l'homme furieux.

_ Je me montre sympa avec toi, et c'est comme ça que tu me réponds ! S'énerva Gareth en se saisissant du bras droit de Bob.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse bouger, il abattit sa machette super aiguisée sur le membre de Bob. Celui-ci hurla de douleur alors que son bras roulait sur le plancher de l'église en laissant une trainée de sang sur son passage. La surprise figea les amis de Bob ainsi que Draco et Harry. Carl, le regard rempli de fureur, serra sa sœur contre lui en se demanda quoi faire. Si seulement Michonne ne s'était pas évanouie, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Elle, elle aurait opposé une plus grande résistance que tous les autres réunis. De leur côté, Harry et Draco furent tellement hallucinés par l'acte, qu'ils n'eurent pas le réflexe d'y faire quelque chose.

Profitant de la vague de stupéfaction que son acte abject venait de créer, Gareth donna un violent coup de pied sur le torse de Bob. Celui-ci partit en arrière et son crâne cogna durement sur le plancher de bois dur. Aussi vive qu'un serpent, Gareth s'installa sur le torse de Bob et dans le même mouvement, la lame de son arme s'enfonça comme du beurre dans le crâne de l'homme déjà au sol. Bob fut pris de plusieurs sursauts avant que son corps ne s'immobilise pour ne plus jamais bouger.

_ Ça, c'est pour Theresa. Par ta faute, nous n'avons même pas pu la manger pour nous consoler de sa perte. Dit tranquillement Gareth en léchant goulument ses doigts couverts de sang du malheureux.

_ Tu vois Potter, c'est pour ça que je pense, qu'il vaut mieux laisser tous les moldus mourir. Ce ne sont que des barbares ignobles, dit Draco en essayant de faire disparaitre le léger tremblement qui voulait s'insinuer dans sa voix.

Le vampire n'avait pas vraiment peur du moldu, car il se savait parfaitement apte à le maitriser avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste suspect envers lui et Harry. Ce qui faisait peur à Malfoy, même s'il le nierait sous la torture, c'était la froideur et la folie qui se dégageaient de l'homme. Même Voldemort dans ses pires moments ne lui avait pas fait aussi peur. Ce moldu dégageait tellement de malveillance que son nez lui piquait. Quand l'homme a coupé la main du moldu à qui il était venu en aide, Draco avait pensé que c'était pour les effrayer et leur faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Voilà pourquoi, malgré ses sens supérieurs, il n'avait pas pu intervenir avant qu'il ne mette fin à la vie de Bob. Il avait été pris une fois de plus, par la surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu au geste de Gareth, donc, il n'avait pas pu l'anticiper.

_ Connard ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Rugit Harry qui s'était levé et approché de Gareth.

Le cri fut suivi par l'envol de Gareth qui alla s'écraser contre le mur avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Au même instant, Rick et son petit comité prirent d'assaut l'église et s'abattirent sur le reste de l'équipe de Gareth. En quelques secondes, la situation fut inversée. Les hommes furent neutralisés et regroupés dans un coin. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde allait bien, et vérifié que Michonne respirait toujours, Rick s'avança vers le petit groupe. À son approche et voyant sa mort prochaine inscrite sur le visage de l'ancien flic, Gareth promit de ne plus jamais recroiser le chemin de Rick s'il le laissait vivre.

Mais malgré ses promesses et suppliques, Rick lui répondit d'une voix froide et d'où la pitié n'avait aucunement sa place : qu'il lui avait déjà fait une promesse. Et sur ce, il l'éventra à coup de machette. Celle que Gareth avait utilisée sur Bob. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint dans sa macabre besogne par Sasha, Glenn et Abraham qui matraquèrent et poignardèrent les autres survivants du Terminus jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Après le massacre, Rick aperçut le katana de Michonne sur l'un des cadavres. Il le récupéra avant de s'avancer vers Carl. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement en lui soufflant combien il l'aimait. De leur côté, Draco, Harry et le prêtre, regardaient le carnage avec horreur. Le prêtre fut même pris de vomissement après coup. Ces moldus étaient-ils tous devenus fous, se demanda Harry alors que son regard ne pouvait se détacher de ce qui restait des hommes de Gareth et de lui-même. C'est sur ces entrefaites que Daryl émergea de l'obscurité. Il avait un air sévère alors qu'il ordonnait à quelqu'un derrière lui d'approcher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Walking Dead à Robert Kirkman , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre** : Emrys myrdin

* * *

 **NdA :** dans cette fic, Daryl aura la trentaine.

 **Chapitre 4**

L'entrée de Daryl surprit le groupe. Le trentenaire tirait à sa suite un jeune black boitillant qu'il fit ensuite passer devant lui.

_ Daryl ! s'écria Rick en allant à sa rencontre. Où étais-tu passé et où est Carole ?

_ Alors que Carol et moi étions partis nous approvisionner en eau, j'ai repéré la voiture dans laquelle Beth a été amené. Nous avons donc décidé de la suivre…

_ Attend ! interrompit Maggi. Ma sœur est encore en vie ?

_ Oui, d'après ce que ce gosse m'a dit, elle l'est toujours.

_ Où est-elle ? demanda Maggi avec empressement.

_ Elle et Carol sont maintenues captifs dans un hôpital à Atlanta, lui apprit Daryl.

_ Il faut aller à leur secours, dit Maggi déjà prête à se mettre en route.

_ Pas de précipitation Maggi, lui dit Rick. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un peu plus d'explications ?

_ Il y a un groupe de survivants qui ont trouvé refuge dans un hôpital à Atlanta. Ces gens font des patrouilles dans les parages et viennent en aide aux personnes blessées et en difficultées.

_ C'est quoi le truc ? demanda Rick avec cynisme.

_ Après avoir soigné ceux qu'ils ramènent avec eux, ils les obligent à travailler afin de rembourser leur dette avant de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. Mais comme ils doivent aussi manger et dormir, leur dette ne fait qu'augmenter. Ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont aucune chance de pouvoir partir un jour, lui dit Daryl.

_ Et ma sœur est entre leurs mains ! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser là-bas une seconde de plus !

_ Pas de précipitation Maggi, stoppa Rick, nous devons d'abord mettre en place un plan.

Alors que Maggi aller protester, un cri provenant de l'endroit où Michonne sous la surveillance de Carl se trouvait, retentit. La jeune femme était prise de tremblement et une matière grisâtre lui sortait de la bouche. Son corps était aussi tendu qu'un arc et ses ongles raclaient le sol en produisant un bruit désagréable. Carl s'était laissé tomber à genoux auprès de Michonne, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les autres membres du groupe se précipitèrent près de la femme dreadlocks.

_ Que se passe-t-il avec elle ? demanda Daryl à personne en particulier.

_ Je ne sais, lui répondit Rick.

_ Je…je pense qu'elle s'est peut-être fait mordre, leur dit Carl d'une voix brisée.

Michonne était presque une mère pour lui. Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter sa perte.

_ Se faire mordre, mais quand ? interrogea Rick en cherchant une trace de morsure sur elle.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps au meneur du groupe pour détecter la morsure. Celle-ci se trouvait sur sa hanche gauche.

_ Merde ! ne put se retenir de dire Rick. Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ?

_ Pour nous épargner, je pense, lui dit Daryl d'une voix triste et dégoutée.

Tout à leur inquiétude, aucun ne fit plus attention à Draco et Harry.

_ Potter, je propose que nous profitions de leur distraction pour partir d'ici.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette femme dans cet état, dit Harry d'une voix peu convaincue.

Le sorcier n'arrivait toujours pas à se sortir de la tête l'acte barbare dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Certes, ce qu'a fait Gareth à Bob était abject et impardonnable, mais de là à les mettre à mort d'une façon aussi odieuse, était tout bonnement inqualifiable ! Même Voldemort n'avait pas été aussi monstrueux.

_Après ce qu'ils viennent de faire à leurs congénères, j'avoue ne plus éprouver le désir de leur venir en aide, déclara Draco après un petit silence.

_ Je sais, mais cette femme n'a rien fait.

_ Parce que son état ne lui a pas permis ! rétorqua Draco avec sarcasme.

_ Peut-être bien, mais si nous ne faisons rien pour elle et partons sans le lever le petit doigt, nous ne serons pas mieux qu'eux, lui dit Harry.

_ Saint Potter le retour, se moqua Draco. Et que proposes-tu, que nous révélions à ces moldus qui nous sommes ? Je te signale que cela nous est interdit.

_ Tout comme il nous a était interdit de nous rendre ici, lui rappela Potter.

_ Se faufiler dans le monde moldu et révéler à ces derniers ce que nous sommes sont deux choses parfaitement différentes Potter. Révéler l'existence de la magie est passible de cinq à douze ans sur l'île d'Azkaban et entraîne la bride de notre magie.

_ Je sais tout cela, mais là, je pense que nous avons des circonstances atténuantes, essaya de se convaincre Harry. Je suis certain que quand le Magenmagot saura informé du pourquoi de notre démarche, ils comprendront notre geste.

_ C'est beau de rêver Potter. Mais regarde ce qui est advenu de Peter Pettigrow et de ton père quand ils ont eu la bêtise de venir en aide à ce transport d'enfants moldus qui allait tomber d'une falaise.

À peine les mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres, que Draco les regretta. Ce qui était arrivé à James Potter et à son meilleur ami Peter avait marqué Harry profondément. L'affaire était survenue deux mois seulement après la séparation de Lily et de James Potter. James qui avait toujours été un coureur de jupons, avait trompé sa femme une fois de trop et s'était fait prendre par cette dernière. Lily avait alors exigé le divorce et la garde de leur fils. À cette époque, Harry n'avait que quatorze ans et était fou de son père. La séparation de ses parents l'avait quelque peu traumatisé. Et cela n'avait rien arrangé quand deux mois plus tard, son père avait été envoyé en prison pour avoir fait usage de magie devant des moldus.

James Potter et son ami Peter étaient toujours en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Ils ont été condamnés à dix ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Heureusement pour les deux sorciers, les anciens gardiens de la prison, les Détraqueurs, des créatures maléfiques se nourrissant des âmes des gens, avaient été remplacés par des aurors après que Voldemort ait pris le contrôle des créatures. Draco baissa la tête et demanda pardon à Harry.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Dray, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour me faire de la peine. Et puis, depuis le temps, j'ai fini par m'y habituer.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison.

_ C'est bon, arrêtons avec ça et revenons à la moldue.

_ Tu veux toujours lui venir en aide ?

_ Oui. Si nous partons en la laissant ainsi, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, lui dit Harry.

_ Parfait ! Si ce que tu veux quelques années à Azkaban ne devraient pas nous faire de mal. Et puis, ainsi je pourrais te le rappeler pour le restant de tes jours.

_ Donc, tu es d'accord ? demanda Harry.

_ Oui Potter, je le suis.

_ Bien.

Sur ce, Harry s'approcha des moldus qui entouraient celle qui était contaminée. Le sorcier se fraya un passage parmi eux et se mit à genoux devant la femme. Mais alors qu'il allait se saisir de sa baguette, Rick le stoppa.

_ Que crois-tu faire et qui vous a détaché ? demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

_ Je veux seulement aider votre amie, lui dit Harry en sortant sa baguette.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bout de bois et comment pensez-vous pouvoir lui venir en aide ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y a aucun remède à la morsure d'un marcheur. Dit Rick avec méfiance.

_ Ce bout de bois comme vous dites est ma baguette magique et je ne prétends pas guérir sa morsure, mais seulement ralentir la progression de l'infection le temps que je puisse trouver une potion capable de la guérir.

_ Mon gars, je pense que le soleil t'a un peu trop tapé sur la tête, dit Daryl en regardant Harry avec compensions.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez toi petit, mais tu as intérêt à dégager de là, avertit Rick.

_ Je ne délire pas, je suis un sorcier et je suis en mesure de venir en aide à votre ami, leur dit Harry légèrement vexé qu'on puisse le prendre pour un fou.

_ Un sorcier maintenant ! On aura tout entendu, dit Abraham. Au lieu de perdre notre temps avec une mordue et un cinglé, nous devrions nous mettre en route pour Washington afin qu'Eugene puisse se mettre au travail. Je vous rappelle qu'il est le seul capable de trouver une solution au problème des marcheurs.

_ Retire ce que tu viens de dire, hurla soudainement Carl en se jetant sur Abraham.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive petit, son mal serait-il contagieux ? interrogea Abraham en bloquant Carl.

_ Michonne n'est pas qu'une simple mordue ! Michonne est mon amie, ma famille ! Alors, retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Ordonna Carl en donnant un coup de pied au tibia du roux que le relâcha sous la douleur.

_ Petit, cette femme s'est fait mordre. Je pense que depuis le temps, tu as fini par comprendre que quand une personne se fait mordre, il n'y a rien la meilleure chose à faire pour elle et de lui loger une balle dans la tête.

_ Ferme ta gueule ! cria Carl en chargeant Abraham. Tu n'es qu'un connard ! ajouta-t-il en pleurant quand son père se plaça entre lui et le roux.

_ Calme-toi Carl, lui chuchota Rick en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_ Bon, c'est maintenant ou jamais, intervint Harry. Si je dois faire quelque chose pour elle, c'est maintenant ou jamais, répéta-t-il quand tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

_ Merde ! Tu vas nous emmerder longtemps avec tes conneries ? s'énerva Abraham.

_ Tu as de la chance que je sois allergique au sang moldu, Moldu ! Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je t'aurais déjà vidé de ton sang ! menaça Draco pas très heureux de la manière dont Harry était traité. Potter, je pense que nous devrions les laisser se débrouiller et partir. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas encore remarqué notre absence de l'autre côté.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Dray, je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

Et sur ce, Harry passa deux fois sa baguette sur le corps de Michonne toujours aussi tendu en marmonna dans sa barbe.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'énerva Rick prêt à intervenir.

Mais alors que l'ancien flic se détachait de son enfant pour éloigner Harry de Michonne, un truc incroyable se passa. Une liste de formules étrange se dessina dans les airs, juste au-dessus du corps de Michonne.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, s'écria Harry en sortant tout le monde de leur stupéfaction.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? demanda Draco en s'approchant de son ami.

_ Des graines de l'arbre des morts ! s'exclama Harry.

_ Quoi des graines de l'arbre des morts ?

_ Ce qui a infecté cette moldue contient des graines de l'arbre des morts, dit Harry avec incrédulité.

_ Mais alors, cela veut dire que…

_ Exactement ! J'avais raison, c'est bien l'un des nôtres le responsable. Je dirais même un maître de potion.

_ Tu penses pouvoir y faire quelque chose ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit, je peux ralentir la progression.

_ Penses-tu pouvoir créer un remède ? demanda Draco.

_ Je le crois, mais pour cela, il me faut mon laboratoire.

_ Donc, nous devons retourner là-bas.

_ Exactement. Et nous allons devoir la ramener avec nous.

_ Quoi ?! T'as perdu la tête Harry. Une moldue au royaume magique… tu veux amener une moldue chez nous ! Tu tiens vraiment à ce que nous perdions la vie ou finissions nos jours à Azkaban !

_ Dray, tu sais parfaitement que si nous partons en la laissant ici, le temps que nous revenions, elle sera morte. Le temps chez nous ne s'écoule pas de la même manière qu'ici.

_ Très bien, amenons la moldue avec nous, dit Draco comme s'il annoncé une sentence de mort.

_ Vous n'irez nulle part avec Michonne sans quelques explications, intervint Rick sur un ton ferme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Walking Dead à Robert Kirkman , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre** : Emrys myrdin

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

_ Bon, je commence à en avoir marre de vous, s'exclama Draco hors de lui. Potter ne fait que tenter de vous venir en aide. Enfin, de venir en aide à cette femme sans rien demander en retour. Et vous, en remerciement, vous l'accablez de menaces. Si vous tenez tant que ça à assister au trépas de votre amie, c'est votre problème pas le mien. Harry, cela suffit ! Laissons ces ingrats de moldus et partons. Avec un peu de chance, notre départ n'a pas encore été constaté par les aurores.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit Malfoy, je ne partirais pas en laissant cette pauvre moldue dans cet état. Il est de notre devoir de lui venir en aide. Nous devons l'amener avec nous.

_ Et moi, je vous dis que Michonne n'ira nulle part sans nous et une petite explication, intervint Rick toujours sur ses positions.

_ Tu vois, ses amis ne veulent pas de ton aide, alors arrête de vouloir jouer au bon samaritain et partons d'ici. Ce monde est devenu encore plus immonde qu'avant.

_ Malfoy, combien de fois dois-je te le dire, je ne vais nulle part sans elle. Et même si ses amis ne veulent pas de notre aide, elle, elle la veut, s'énerva Harry en jetant un sort d'apaisement sur Michonne qui se détendit immédiatement.

_ Et comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle veut ou pas, Potter ?

_ Tu le sais parfaitement. Je peux ressentir son désir de vivre. Il est très fort.

_ Bien, souffla Draco en soupirant de dépit. Comment veux-tu que nous procédions ? Je te signale que le problème reste le même. Ses amis ne nous laisseront jamais parti avec elle sans opposer de résistance. Je proposerais bien de tous les tuer si je n'étais pas certain d'un refus de ta part. Alors Potter, que suggères-tu de faire ?

_ Nous tuer ! Il se prend pour qui le blondinet ? S'énerve Carl en posant la main sur son arme

_ Pour Draco Malfoy, bien entendu petit moldu, lui répliqua Draco sans lui faire l'aumône d'un regard.

_ Je crois que nous avons un problème, dit Rick. Alors, ou vous nous mettez au parfum sur ce que vous êtes et où vous souhaitez amener Michonne, ou bien nous réglons ça à notre manière, dit-il en sortant son pistolet pour le braquer sur Harry.

Sans faire grand cas de l'arme et sous le regard méprisant se Draco sur l'arme, Harry demanda avec colère :

_ Vous ne voulez pas sauver votre camarade ?

Pourquoi ce moldu opposait-il autant de résistance à son aide, allant même jusqu'à le menacer de son arme à feu ? Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il est question de la vie de son amie et que sans son intervention, elle risquait de se changer en l'une de ces horribles créatures friandes de chair humaine ? Alors, pourquoi refusait-il son aide avec autant de force ?

_ Bien au contraire, je serais prêt à tout faire et tout donner pour venir en aide à Michonne ou à l'un de mes compagnons.

_ Alors, pourquoi refusez-vous de nous laisser l'emporter avec nous ? Je vous assure que je suis en mesure de la guérir ou dans le cas contraire, de ralentir la progression de son mal suffisamment pour me permettre de trouver une potion apte à la soigner.

_ Je veux bien te croire petit, mais le temps et nos différentes rencontres avec des survivants m'ont appris que dans ce nouveau, personne ne fait rien gratuitement. Il y a toujours un prix à payer. Et après notre confrontation avec le groupe de Garret, j'ai aussi compris une chose.

_ Laquelle ?

_ La mort et la transformation ne sont pas les choses les plus affreuses qui peuvent nous arriver dans ce bas monde.

_ Ce qui veut dire ? interrogea Harry.

_ Que je ne vous fais pas confiance même si vous avez l'air d'être des types réglo. Et puis, ce que tu as fait avec ton bout de bois ne me rassure pas plus que ça. Je veux bien essayer de croire que tu es peut-être en mesure de réaliser l'impossible en guérissant Michonne après ce que tu viens de faire, mais je ne suis pas prêt à vous laisser toi et ton ami partir avec elle sans nous. Sache que sous sommes plus qu'un groupe de personnes cherchant à survivre dans un mon apocalyptique. Nous sommes en réalité une famille. Et la famille n'abandonne pas l'un des leurs aux mains du premier venu même si cet individu prétend être Jésus en personne. En fait, cela tendrait à me rendre encore plus méfiant envers cette personne.

_ Même en sachant que sans moi, elle court à une mort certaine ?

_ Si elle vient à mourir, je m'assurerais qu'elle ne devienne pas une marcheuse. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour.

_ Vous préférerez la laisser mourir au lieu de nous la confier, s'étonna Harry avec incrédulité.

_ Elle ne va nulle part sans nous, se contenta de dire Rick.

_ Potter, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, maintenant partons et laissons ces sauvages entre eux.

_ Et si nous acceptons de vous amener avec nous ? proposa Harry après réflexion.

_ Par Merlin Potter ! As-tu perdu la tête ? Amener des moldus à Poudlard ! Leur folie t'est-elle montée au cerveau pour faire une telle suggestion ?

_ Je sais ce que je fais Malfoy et je suis certain que le Magenmagot sera de mon avis quand nous leur mettrons au courant de ce qui se passer ici. Nous devons porter secours à ces gens.

_ Après ce qu'ils viennent de faire à leurs semblables, tu es prêt à prendre le risque de les ramener dans le monde magique ! Je ne le crois pas. La folie de Voldemort ne t'a-t-elle donc rien appris ?

_ Voldemort n'a rien à voir que ces moldus.

_ En quoi lui et eux sont-ils différents ?

_ Voldemort voulait soumettre les mondes magique et moldu à son pouvoir, et même si je suis contre leur méthode, je crois comprendre ce qui a poussé ces moldus à commettre cet acte ignoble.

_ Tu penses pouvoir les comprendre ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Potter, je pense que l'air de ce monde ne te convient pas. Retournons à Poudlard et oublions ce que nous avons vu ici.

_ Je suis sérieux Draco. Je les comprends. Si Voldemort avait gagné la guerre, je pense que nous serons devenus comme eux. Une histoire de ''eux ou nous''.

_ J'abandonne. Ramenons les moldus avec nous. Après tous, nous risquons seulement de perdre notre magie et notre liberté, mais ce n'est pas grave du moment où nous portons secours à des barbares sanguinaires ! dit ironiquement Draco en poussant un long soupir de défaite.

_ Bon, c'est réglé, dit Harry à l'attention de Rick. Vous venez avec nous.

_ Et où allons-nous ? demanda Daryl avec méfiance.

_ À Poudlard.

_ Et c'est quoi Poudlard ? demanda Sasha avec autant de méfiance que Daryl.

_ La capitale du Royaume Magique.

_ Capitale du Royaume Magique ? s'exclama tout le groupe.

_ La magie n'existe pas. Dit Carl sur un ton moqueur.

_ Et comment tu expliques ce que Harry vient de faire sur ton amie ? demanda Draco en toisant Carl avec hauteur.

_ Et ma sœur, intervient Maggi qui n'avait rien à faire de savoir si oui ou non la magie existait ou pas.

_ Nous irons la chercher avant tout autre chose, cela va de soi Maggi. Lui dit Rick.

Ensuite, l'ancien policier se tourna vers Daryl et le jeune homme qu'il avait amené avec lui.

_ Dites-nous en plus sur l'endroit où sont retenus Carol et Beth.

Après les explications de Daryl et de Noah, le jeune garçon qui accompagnait Daryl, un groupe composé de Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, Sasha et Noah se forma pour retourner à Atlanta et ramener les deux femmes auprès d'eux. L'idée de Rick était simple, le groupe allait enlever deux officiers de l'hôpital pour ensuite procéder à un échange. Un plan simple et qui avait l'avantage de ne pas verser du sang inutilement. Pendant que les moldus mettaient en place leur plan, Harry et Draco écoutèrent celui-ci avec beaucoup d'attention. Et avant le départ du groupe, Harry proposa de les suivre. Rick accepta avec résistance, car il ne connaissait pas les compétences de combat du jeune homme. Magie ou pas, s'il venait à se prendre une balle ou bien à se faire mordre, s'en serait fini de lui.

Avant leur départ, Rick qui n'avait pas confiance en Gabriel, le prêtre, réussit à convaincre Abraham de remettre le départ de son groupe à plus tard et de rester afin de protéger le reste du groupe. Le rouquin accepta à la seule condition que deux membres du groupe de Rick l'accompagnent à Washington. Maggi et Glenn se portèrent volontaires pour suivre le rouquin. Cela étant réglé, Rick consolida l'église avant de se mettre en route. Entre temps, Harry était parvenu à convaincre Draco de rester à l'église afin de veiller sur Michonne. Malfoy accepta avec réticence.

Lorsque le groupe de Rick arriva à Atlanta, ils exécutèrent leur plan. Ils parvinrent à capturer les deux officiers comme prévu et prirent contact avec Dawn, la dirigeante de l'hôpital où Carol et Beth étaient retenus prisonnières. Rendez-vous pris, l'équipe de sauvetage se rendit à l'hôpital pour faire l'échange. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que Dawn exige que Noah lui soit restitué. Beth qui refusait que son ami redevient l'esclave de Dawn, prit l'initiative de l'attaquer. Seulement, son attaque échoua et Dawn la tua. En représailles, Rick abattit Dawn.

Pendant ce temps, Gabriel qui était terrorisé par l'acte barbare que le groupe avait commis quelques heures plus tôt, quitta l'église par une trappe et se rendit près de l'école qui se située à quelques mètres de l'église. Son passage près de l'entrée de l'établissement excita les morts vivants qui s'étaient agglutinés devant la porte en vitre. Rapidement, le nombre vint à bout de porte qui céda sous le poids des marcheurs. Voyant cela, Gabriel prit ses jambes à son cou. Mais dans son affolement, il conduisit la horde de Rodeurs directement à l'église. Trop affolé pour prendre le même chemin pour retourner dans l'église, le prêtre se mit à cogner désespérément sur la porte d'entrée.

Et après une longue hésitation, Carl alla ouvrir la porte. L'ouverture de cette dernière attira les marcheurs vers elle. Un combat pour la survie des vivantes faces aux morts commença. Glenn, Rosita, Abraham, Maggie, Carl, Tara et Eugene luttèrent de toutes leurs forces pour tenter d'empêcher les marcheurs de pénétrer dans l'église. De son côté, Gabriel trop effrayé par les rodeurs se réfugia dans le presbytère avec Judith et s'accrochait à elle avec désespoir en priant Dieu avec ferveur. De son côté, Draco hésita à intervenir, car, même s'il était convenu avec Potter de ramener les moldus avec eux et qu'ils avaient déjà révélé l'existence de la magie à ces derniers, il avait encore peur de ce que le Magenmagot pourrait lui faire s'il venait à recourir à la magie devant autant de moldus.

Sa décision fut prise quand Carl glissa sur du sang et tomba en arrière suivi par deux marcheurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Malfoy sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sortilèges sur les morts vivants. Les charmes étaient soit de pétrification, de feu ou de glace. Et en quelques secondes, le vampire parvint à réduire en cendre, congeler ou stopper net les marcheurs qui s'agglutinaient devant la porte de l'église. Quand celle-ci fut finalement dégagée, il créa une porte de glace qui remplaça celle qui avait été réduite en miettes.

_ C'était hallucinant ! s'exclama Glenn en faisant un pas vers Draco pour le remercier.

_ Ne me remercie pas trop vite moldu, cette porte ne va pas tenir bien longtemps. Donc, nous devons rapidement trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, parce que lorsqu'elle cédera, je ne serais pas en mesure de tous les arrêter. Ces créatures sont bien trop nombreuses pour moi seul. Si Potter avait été là, peut être que nous aurons eu une chance de les vaincre à nous deux, mais sans lui, je n'ai aucune chance d'y parvenir.

Alors qu'il disait cela, le mur de glace commença à se fissurer.

* * *

 **RAR :**

BlackSkully : Merci ton com et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les autres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Walking Dead à Robert Kirkman , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre** : Emrys myrdin

 **NdA:** Ce n'est pas vendredi, mais comme j'ai des soucis de connexion en ce moment, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster demain. Donc je le fais aujourd'hui. Merci à ceux qui me laissent des com's, m'ont mis en favorite et follow.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Le corps de Beth dans une voiture, le groupe de Rick retourna à l'église. L'ambiance était très triste. La perte de l'adolescente était un coup très dur pour tous. Comment allaient-ils annoncer ça à Maggie ? Elle qui était si heureuse d'apprendre que sa jeune sœur, la seule famille qui lui restait, était encore en vie, allait certainement s'effondrer. De tous, Daryl était celui qui s'en voulait le plus pour la perte de la jeune fille. Elle était en sa compagnie quand elle s'était fait enlever et lui n'avait pas su la protéger.

Daryl se remémora leur dernière discussion. Beth avait tenté de le préparer à sa mort. L'adolescente lui avait prédit son futur décès et lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en vouloir quand cela arriverais. Pour son âge, elle était très mature et réaliste. Parfois bien plus que Daryl et les autres. Le chasseur refréna autant qu'il le put les larmes qui voulaient s'échapper de ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant ! Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les autres avaient besoin de lui. Il était avec Rick, le rock sur lequel ses compagnons d'infortune venaient s'appuyer dans les moments difficiles. Et Dieu savait qu'ils en avaient traversé des instants pénibles.

Tout en se reprochant de ne pas être parvenu à sauver Beth, Daryl remercia Dieu, si celui-ci existait encore, de ne pas lui avoir pris Carol. Si cette dernière venait à disparaitre à son tour, jamais il ne s'en remettra. Cela, Daryl en était persuadé. Alors que la voiture roulait à vive allure vers l'église, le regard de l'archet se posa sur le jeune homme qui prétendait être un sorcier et être en mesure de soigner Michonne. Michonne, elle aussi Daryl n'était pas certain de pouvoir la perdre tout comme le reste de son groupe : sa famille. Toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient Traversés ensemble depuis le début de l'épidémie avaient créé un lien indestructible entre eux tous.

Un lien bien plus fort que celui du sang. Le rêve de Daryl avait toujours été d'avoir une vraie famille. Une famille aimante qui serait toujours là les uns pour les autres. Une famille qui serait tout le contraire de la sienne. Et cette famille, il avait fini par la trouver dans ce monde de désolation. Le problème était qu'il pouvait la perdre à tout moment et cela était sa plus grande peur. Le regard toujours braqué sur Harry, Daryl espéra de tout son cœur que le jeune homme avait raison. Qu'il était en mesure de faire ce qu'il avait dit ! Qu'il pourra sauver Michonne et éradiquer l'épidémie zombie par la même occasion !

Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et vu dans ce Nouveau Monde apocalyptique, Daryl s'étonnait de sa capacité enfantine à accorder sa confiance aussi facilement. En sentant le regard du moldu posait sur lui, Harry se tourna vers lui. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, le moldu ne détourna pas le regard lorsqu'il posa le sien sur lui. Non, bien au contraire, il le dévisagea minutieusement. Et son regard si clair et insistant le rendit un peu mal à l'aise. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il l'observait ainsi ? Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage ?

_ Ce que vous et votre ami aviez dit plus tôt, est-ce que c'est vrai ? fini par demander Daryl. Êtes-vous vraiment en mesure de soigner Michonne ?

La question de Daryl amena le silence dans la voiture. La mort de Beth leur avait fait oublier le pourquoi de la présence de Harry avec eux.

_ Oui, je le peux. Si nous retournons à Poudlard, je pourrais le faire. Cela ne sera pas facile, mais je crois pouvoir le faire. Comme cette épidémie est due à la magie, je pense que seule la magie pourra l'éradiquer.

_ La magie ? Donc, selon toi, c'est par la faute de la magie que nous sommes plongés dans cette horreur depuis cinq ans ? demanda Daryl.

_ Oui, c'est bien ça, confirma Harry.

_ Donc, cela veut dire que c'est par votre faute que nous subissons tout cela ? résuma Daryl avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

_ Je ne sais pas de qui en est l'auteur, parce que l'empreinte magique a disparu depuis longtemps, mais en effet, c'est bien un des nôtres qui est à l'origine de tout cela. La question est de savoir si le Magenmagot est au courant de ce qui se passa ici ; mais je vous promets de tout faire pour le découvrir et mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

_ C'est quoi le Magenmagot ? demanda Rick qui avait suivi la conversation comme les autres.

_ C'est notre gouvernement. Il réunit l'ensemble des différentes races qui peuplent notre monde. Toutes les décisions concernant le monde magique, qu'elles soient importantes ou pas, sont prises par le Magenmagot. Rien n'est fait sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

_ Si ce que tu dis est vrai, ils doivent certainement savoir ce qui se passe ici. Ils pourraient même être à l'origine de tout cela, dit Rick sous les hochements de têtes approbatrices des autres.

_ Je ne peux pas croire ça, leur dit Harry avec fougue. Ma mère est membre de l'assemblée. Elle est même la présidente. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait cautionné un tel acte sans rien dire.

Mais alors même qu'il disait cela, un grand doute s'immisça en lui. Se pourrait-il que sa mère ait été au courant de ça ? Avait-elle donné l'ordre ou bien s'était-elle contentée de regarder les bras croisés ? Le doute se fit de plus en plus grand quand Harry fit le lien entre le début de l'épidémie et le moment où le décret qui interdisait les êtres magiques de se rendre dans le monde moldu avait été promulgué. Cette épidémie avait-elle été orchestrée par le Magenmagot ? Et si c'est bien le cas, dans quel but l'avaient-ils fait ? Tout en suivant cet acheminement de questions, Harry se posa une autre: était-ce une bonne idée de faire entrer des moldus à Poudlard ? Draco avait-il raison ? Devaient-ils détourner le regard et retourner chez eux en faisant comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu de tout cela ?

Mais alors qu'il se demandait ça, son regard se porta sur les moldus qui se trouvaient avec lui dans la voiture. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. S'il venait à leur tourner le dos, il ne pourra plus jamais se regarder en face. Et puis, si ses soupçons étaient réels, il était de son devoir de remédier à tout ça. Il n'avait pas combattu Voldemort et son amant Dumbledore pour laisser une chose pareille arriver sans mot dire ! Il allait offrir son aide à ces gens même s'il devait se mettre à dos le Magenmagot pour ça. Un tel génocide devait être puni. Et il ferait tout pour que les coupables payent pour ça ! Et s'il s'avère que sa mère était dans la confidence, elle aussi devra répondre de ses actes.

Sa décision prise, Harry promit encore une fois aux moldus de tout faire pour leur venir en aide. Lorsque la voiture se gara devant l'église, celle-ci était complètement engloutie par les marcheurs. La porte était en miettes et deux des murs avaient disparu. La peur au ventre pour ses enfants et ses camarades, Rick sauta du véhicule arme à la main. Daryl et Harry le suivirent de très près. Baguette à la main, Harry invoqua un dragon de feu qui partit à la rencontre des marcheurs. Après que la surprise leur soit passée, Rick et Daryl se jetèrent sur les Rodeurs et se dégagèrent un passage qui leur permit de pénétrer dans l'église.

L'intérieur comme l'extérieur était envahi par les zombies et il n'y avait pas une trace de leurs amis. Tout était saccagé et étrangement, il y avait des morceaux de glace et des marcheurs congelé et en cendre un peu partout sur le sol de l'église. Ne parvenant pas à trouver ses enfants et craignant que le pire leur soit arrivé, Rick perdit quelque peu la raison et se jeta dans le tas. La rage au ventre et guidée par la folie, il fit un massacre parmi les marcheurs. Des têtes volèrent et des cervelles se répandirent sur le sol. Avec l'aide de la magie de Harry qui réduisait les morts des en cendre grâce à son dragon de feu, Rick, Daryl, Tyreese et Sasha parvint à nettoyer l'église.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus aucun marcheur debout, ils se mirent à fouiller l'église de fond en comble. Mais malgré toutes leurs recherches, ils ne trouvèrent personne. L'église était vide. Il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive en son sein. En désespoir de cause, ils regardèrent parmi les rodeurs qu'ils venaient de massacrer, mais là aussi, il n'y avait rien. Espérant que leurs amis soient parvenus à s'échapper et qu'ils aient trouvé refuge quelque part, Daryl tira Rick de l'église et ensemble, ils rejoignirent leur voiture. Sasha et son frère les suivirent en silence. Harry mit fin à l'enchantement qui avait fait apparaitre le Dragon de flamme et les rejoignit.

_ Je suis certain que Draco a dû les sortir de là, essaya-t-il de les réconforter. Un Malfoy n'est pas du genre à se laisser tuer par quelque chose d'aussi risible, ajouta-t-il en se remémorant des mots que son ami avait l'habitude de dire dans de telles situations.

_ Carl, Maggie et Glenn ne laisseraient jamais rien arriver à Judith, enchérie Daryl. Ils doivent avoir trouvé un refuge.

_ Je l'espère, souffla Rick les yeux posés sur les décombres de l'église.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius se déplaçait à grande enjambée dans les couloirs d'un immense château. Comme l'avait dit Maugrey, il y avait bien eu une intrusion près de la porte. Les vampires avaient relevé les odeurs d'un sorcier ainsi que celui d'un vampire. Les odeurs étaient jeunes. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils avaient à faire à des adolescents ou bien à de très jeunes adultes. La question que tous se posaient outre l'identité des intrus, était, si les intrus avaient oui ou non franchi la porte. Et si la réponse à cette question était positive, comment s'y étaient-ils pris pour le faire ?

Seul un être possédant une grande puissance magique était en mesure d'ouvrir la porte. En fait, il fallait au moins quatre sorciers, vampires ou autre pour ouvrir la porte. La magie qui avait été utilisée pour fermer cette dernière était si puissante, qu'il fallait l'association de plusieurs personnes pour la rouvrir. Alors, si les deux intrus étaient réellement parvenus à franchir la porte, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : son imbécile de neveu était celui qui a violé l'interdit. Et si Harry était derrière tout ça, cela voulait dire que le jeune Malfoy, l'héritier désigné des vampires, était en sa compagnie.

Par la grâce de Merlin, faites que cela ne soit pas le cas ! Faites qu'il se trompe et que tout cela ne fût qu'un simple mal entendu, pria avec ferveur Sirius. Mais connaissance son neveu et son goût prononcé pour se mettre dans les problèmes, Sirius n'y croyait pas. Harry et Malfoy devaient se trouver du côté moldu en ce moment même. Sirius craignait la réaction qu'allait avoir Harry lorsqu'il découvrirait et comprendrait ce que le Magenmagot avait ordonné de faire. Le sorcier, comme la plupart de ceux qui étaient au courant de ça, ne cautionnait pas la décision du Magenmagot. Mais lui, comme tous les autres ne pouvaient rien y faire !

Pour se donner bonne conscience, il se disait que c'était les actions des moldus qui avaient conduit à ça. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient (enfin, Sirius espérait qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient subir à la Terre), ils ne méritaient pas de finir ainsi. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute au risque de finir comme son ami James Potter. Sirius n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer l'emprisonnement de son ami. Comment pouvait-on condamner l'acte de bravoure et d'héroïsme dont James et Peter avaient fait preuve en sauvant des enfants !? Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Le sorcier comprenait l'importance de garder l'existence de la magie secrète, mais les Obliviators étaient là pour empêcher la découverte de cette dernière ! Alors, pourquoi autant de sévérité ? C'était complètement absurde.

Sirius s'arrêta devant un grand escalier montant. Celui-ci conduisait au bureau de la directrice adjoint de l'école de magie de la ville. L'école qui avait donné son nom à la ville après la défaite de Voldemort et de Dumbledore. Poudlard, l'école de magie anglaise avait été la meilleure école des cinq établissements qui existaient à travers le monde avant la prise de pouvoir du mage noir et de son amant le fourbe Dumbledore qui était à l'époque le directeur de l'école. La découverte de la trahison de l'honorable sorcier avait été un coup dur à encaisser pour la population.

Les deux amants avaient eu pour projet d'assujettir les moldus et les sorciers. Pour cela, ils avaient mis en place un plan qui avait bien faille réussir. Dans leur désir de gouverner, les deux sorciers avaient endoctriné un jeune moldu du nom d'Adolf Hitler en se faisant passer pour des envoyés de Dieu qui étaient venus lui dire la bonne parole. Cette parole était que les vrais croyants étaient les moldus blonds aux yeux bleus. Les autres étaient des suppôts de Satan qu'il fallait absolument détruire en commençant par les juifs. Dumbledore avait désigné les juifs, car ces derniers avaient tendance à attirer facilement la jalousie et la rancune des autres à cause de leurs richesses.

Quand le jeune garçon qu'avait été Adolf avait souligné que lui aussi faisait partie des suppôts de Satan étant donné qu'il était brun et non blond, les sorciers lui avaient répliqué que s'il parvenait à nettoyer la population moldue des impurs, Dieu serait enclin à le sauver de la perdition. Adolf qui venait d'une famille très croyante avait pris les mots des deux amants très sérieusement. Ainsi, il avait œuvré pendant des années jusqu'à prendre le pouvoir. Parvenu à la tête de l'état, Hitler avait suivi à la lettre les instructions données par les deux sorciers. De nombreux moldus avaient perdu la vie durant sa montée au sommet. Mais grâce à l'alliance de ces derniers, ils avaient pu mettre fin à la guerre que la folie d'Hitler avait engendrée.

L'implication des deux sorciers dans ce conflit n'avait été découverte que bien des années plus tard quand ils avaient voulu utiliser la même méthode pour prendre le pouvoir dans le monde magique en se servant de la pureté du sang pour instaurer la zizanie entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques. Une guerre sanglante avait alors vu le jour, et nombreuses furent les vies qui avaient été perdues. Les partisans de Voldemort étaient sur le point de gagner la guerre, et ils l'auraient certainement gagné si le mage noir ne s'était pas épris de la magie de Harry.

Celui-ci qui avait eu l'occasion de voir un accident magique du jeune Potter s'était mis en tête de voler la magie de celui-ci. Cela était complètement absurde, car personne ne pouvait s'emparer de la magie d'autrui. Cependant, le mage n'étant pas du genre à baisser les bras aussi facilement était parvenu à trouver un moyen de s'approprier la magie de Harry. Pour cela, il avait mis en place un procéder qui allait lui permettre de prendre possession du corps du jeune Potter et par la même occasion, de sa magie. Ce fut après le kidnapping de ce dernier, et alors qu'il s'était apprêté à réaliser sa folie, que les Aurors étaient parvenus à l'éliminer. La mort du mage avait eu un impact surprenant sur Harry. Celui-ci avait hérité des souvenirs du mage et d'une partie de la magie de celui-ci. Ce fut de cette façon que la trahison de Dumbledore avait été découverte.

Sirius poussa un long soupir et entreprit de grimper les escaliers. Ceux-ci avaient la fâcheuse habitude de se déplacer comme bon leur semblait. En priant pour que ces derniers ne viennent pas lui casser les pieds plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, Sirius se dirigea au septième étage, là où se trouvait le bureau de la nouvelle directrice adjoint de l'école de magie. Par chance, Sirius parvint à destination sans encombre.

Il longea le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant le portrait d'un vieux sorcier à l'air de mauvaise humeur. Ne souhaitant pas engager la conversation avec lui, il se dépêcha de lui donner le mot de passe. Boudeur, le tableau se déplaça et livra un passage que Sirius s'empressa de prendre. Le passage donnait sur une porte rouge et or. Sirius prit le temps de se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait dire à la directrice avant de frapper la porte.

_ Entrez !

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau. Celui-ci était rempli d'étagères débordant de livres. Il y avait des livres partout, du sol au plafond. Ils prenaient toute la place. Il était difficile de se déplacer sans trébucher sur l'un d'eux. Le bureau était lui aussi couvert de livres. C'était à tel point que l'occupante de la pièce en était cachée.

_ Une minute, dit la directrice quand Sirius toussa pour attirer son attention.

Le sorcier retint de justesse le sourire qui lui montait aux lèvres en voyant la tête de la directrice adjoint et amie plongée dans un gros livre. Lily avait toujours aimé lire et cette envie ne l'avait jamais quitté. Une fois, James lui avait avoué alors qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, que c'était en partie à cause de la passion de sa femme qu'il était devenu infidèle. Il lui avait dit en avoir marre de partager son lit avec une montagne de livre. Dans son esprit un peu étrange, tromper sa femme devait lui ouvrir les yeux. Elle aurait dû foutre ses satanés bouquins au feu et s'occuper un peu plus de lui. Mais malheureusement pour James, Lily avait préféré demander le divorce au lieu de chercher à arranger les choses.

_ Sirius, que me vaut ta visite ? demanda Lily après cinq minutes d'attente.

_ J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer Lily, lui dit Sirius d'une voix grave.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me fais peur.

_ Je crois que Harry et le jeune Malfoy sont passés du côté moldu.

_ Merlin ! s'exclama Lily en portant la main à sa bouche. Qui est au courant de ça ?

_ Pour l'instant, toi et moi seulement.

_ Personne ne doit le savoir, déclara Lily les yeux brillant de détermination. Il y va de leur vie.

_ J'en suis bien conscient, c'est pour cela que je suis venu te voir quand j'ai compris que c'étaient eux les intrus. Heureusement, personne n'a semblé être parvenu à la même conclusion que moi et puis cela reste à vérifier.

_ Comment ça cela reste à vérifier ?

_ Je ne suis pas à cent pour cent certain qu'ils soient bien de l'autre côté.

_ Mais tu penses que c'est possible ?

_ Effectivement. Qu'allons-nous faire si j'ai raison ?

_ On n'a pas le choix, nous devons aller les chercher avant que qui que ce soit ne se rende compte de leur absence.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sirius.

_ Tu vas devoir te rendre du côté moldu toi aussi afin de les ramener, lui dit Lily.

_ Et comment je fais ça moi ? Je te rappelle que toutes les portes menant du côté moldu sont fermées.

_ Pas toutes. Il y a une qui n'a pas été fermée.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Celle de l'école. Le Magenmagot, enfin, Snape a pensé que cela serait utile de la laisser ouverte pour les urgences.

_ Ce vieux manipulateur pense vraiment à tout, pesta Sirius qui ne portait pas le roi des vampires dans son cœur pour différentes raisons.

_ Sa prévoyance va nous permettre de sauver son héritier et mon fils, rétorqua Lily. Assure-toi que tes suppositions sont fondées. Si c'est bien le cas, reviens ici et pars à leur recherche, ordonna froidement Lily qui n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de Sirius sur son compagnon.

_ Si j'ai raison, Harry voudra venir en aide aux moldus. Et s'il apprend que tu étais au courant de tout ça, il ne te le pardonnera jamais.

_ Je sais, mais c'est mon fils. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans ce monde de cauchemar.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Sirius pour confirmer ses soupçons, les deux amis semblaient être bien passés de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il fit donc ses bagages et se rendit à l'école de magie. De là, il franchit la porte qui séparait les deux mondes. Sirius apparut au milieu d'une horde de marcheurs. Dès que ces derniers se rendirent compte de sa présence, ils se jetèrent sur lui comme une meute de loups affamée, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer :** Harry Potter appartient à **JKR** et Walking Dead à Robert Kirkman , mais cette histoire est à moi.

 **Correction chapitre** : Emrys myrdin

 **tat5934 :** Merci pour tes com's ils m'ont fait très plaisir.. J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Draco pesta encore et encore. Il pesta sur Potter et sur les moldus. Sur les morts qui ne voulaient pas le rester, sur Potter, sur sa stupidité pour avoir écouté Potter une fois de plus et encore une fois sur Potter. Mais pourquoi s'obstinait-il à suivre cet imbécile qui lui servait d'ami dans ses délires ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui dire non de temps en temps ? Non. Ce n'était pas si difficile à dire par Merlin ! Il était beau le prince des vampires, incapable de s'imposer devant un simple sorcier. Draco donna un coup de pied sur une pierre qui vola très haut dans ciel et qui ne redescendit pas.

Il poussa ensuite un grand soupir de dépit avant de retourner au véhicule moldu avec lequel ils avaient fui l'église ensevelie de morts-vivants. Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à la chance qu'ils avaient eue. Alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de se faire submerger par les Marcheurs, l'un des moldus, un roux, était parvenu à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il était ensuite allé chercher un véhicule et était revenu les chercher. Ils étaient tous passés sous la maison pour rejoindre le roux. Si Draco avait été seul, il aurait utilisé la magie pour s'échapper. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans une maison abandonnée à 1 kilomètre de leur point de départ. Maintenant, ils attendaient le retour des autres. Le vampire ne savait pas comment les moldus de son groupe avaient prévu de prévenir les autres de leur localisation et doutait vraiment qu'ils y parviennent. En effet, dans la mesure où ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communication à distance, comment comptaient-ils s'y prendre ? Par la grâce de Merlin peut-être ! En attendant, lui avait un moyen bien plus efficace pour joindre Potter. Draco s'approcha du roux et de l'Asiatique qui étaient en pleine discussion près du véhicule. Parvenu à leur hauteur, il leur demanda s'ils avaient quelque chose qu'ils voulaient transmettre à leurs compagnons. La question laissa Glenn et Abraham perplexes.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Glenn.

_ Je vais envoyer un message à Potter pour lui indiquer où nous nous trouvons. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez prévenu de les joindre pour leur dire où nous trouver, mais je pense que ma méthode beaucoup plus rapide et efficace.

Glenn et Abraham se regardèrent pendant une seconde avant de tourner les yeux vers Draco.

_ Tu peux faire ça ? Questionna Glenn. Tu peux vraiment communiquer avec ton ami ? Lui envoyer un message ?

_ Oui ?

_ Comment ?

À la question de Glenn, Draco sortit sa baguette et fit quelques mouvements complexes avec. Ensuite, il dit :

_ Expecto Patronum.

Lorsqu'il baissa sa baguette, un renard blond avec trois queues et une paire d'ailes apparut devant eux. Les deux moldus firent deux pas en arrière, la main prête à se saisir de leurs armes. Jamais de leur vie, ils n'avaient vu un truc pareil. La magie était vraiment fascinante et pouvait faire des choses extraordinaires. La surprise passée, Glenn s'approcha du renard ailé. Complètement hypnotisé par lui, il tendit la main dans le but de le caresser. Mais avant que ses doigts ne touchent l'animal, Draco se saisit de sa main et l'éloigna du renard.

_ Ne le touche pas, moldu ! lui dit-il durement. Les Patronus attaquent toutes les personnes qui s'approchent d'eux sans l'autorisation de leurs maîtres. Ce sont des créatures dangereuses dont il faut se méfier. Et le mien est encore plus dangereux que les autres, car il n'est pas complètement apprivoisé. Seuls Potter et moi pouvons l'approcher sans risque.

Draco exagérait un peu, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée qu'un moldu touche à son Patronus. Il ne savait pas où leurs mains avaient traîné !

_ Ouah ! s'exclama Glenn en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière.

Son cri de stupeur attira les autres hors de la maison et les amena près de la voiture. Carl, portant Judith dans un bras et un pistolet dans l'autre, demanda ce qui se passait. Tout en posant la question, il jetait des regards scrutateurs tout autour d'eux. La rencontre avec le groupe de Garrett l'avait marqué profondément. Maintenant, il savait qu'il y avait pire que les Marcheurs dans la nature. Ne voyant la présence d'aucun danger immédiat, il rangea son arme et positionna sa sœur plus confortablement dans ses bras. Ce ne fut qu'après cela qu'il remarqua la présence du renard. Comme Glenn et Abraham, il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière et sa main partit à la recherche de son arme.

Comme l'étrange animal ne faisait pas signe de l'attaquer, Carl, la main à portée de son pistolet, s'avança vers lui pour mieux le voir. Lorsqu'il fut à quelque centimètre de la créature, Carl se pencha inconsciemment. Judith poussa un cri de joie en la voyant et essaya de la toucher, mais Glenn l'en empêcha à dernière seconde. Il éloigna ensuite Carl du Patronus de Draco en répétant ce que le vampire lui avait dit. Draco étira ses lèvres en les suivant du regard. Le vampire était fier de son mensonge. Surtout lorsque le jeune moldu insupportable qui se prenait pour il ne savait qui regarda son Patronus avec méfiance.

_ Alors, avez-vous un message à remettre à vos camarades oui ou non ? demanda Draco nonchalamment.

En posant la question, Draco fixa Carl des yeux. Le vampire n'avait pas encore digéré le scepticisme du moldu face à l'existence de la magie. Qu'il vient lui dire encore que la magie n'existait pas après tout sa performance d'hier soir et maintenant !

_ Dit à mon père que nous allons bien, finit par dire Carl du bout des lèvres après que Glenn lui ait expliqué ce que prévoyait de faire Draco.

_ Dis-lui que nous allons tous bien, ajouta Glenn. Même le prêtre s'en est sorti.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Oui, lui répondit Carl après avoir fait le tour pour voir si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à ajouter.

_ Bien, dit Draco en se tournant vers son Patronus pour lui remettre les messages.

Dès qu'il lui donna leur localisation, le renard fit un tour sur lui-même avant de prendre la direction de l'église. La vitesse de la créature était telle que les moldus eurent l'impression qu'il s'était évaporé.

_ Bon, est si nous allions chercher quelque chose à manger en attendant l'arrivée des autres ? proposa Glenn.

_ C'est une très bonne idée, lui dit Abraham. Je viens avec toi.

Tara et Eugene se portèrent, eux aussi, volontaire. Draco les regarda partir sans mot dire. Le reste du groupe rentra dans la maison afin de les attendre. Draco les suivit après un temps de réflexion. Leur refuge, comme toutes les habitations qu'ils avaient rencontrées depuis l'épidémie, avait été mis à sac et les meubles renversés. Draco qui avait refusé la veille de mettre un pied dans la maison, regarda la décoration d'un œil critique en pinçant les lèvres de dégoût. Ensuite, il sortit sa baguette et fit un geste négligent vers l'une des chaises qui traînaient sur le sol. La chaise se mit debout et sous les yeux émerveillés des moldus, se métamorphosa en un confortable sofa vert et argent.

Un sourire arrogant aux lèvres, le vampire s'avançant vers le meuble. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Carl se laissa tomber dessus avec Judith. Il tâta le tissu vert avec admiration. Sauta plusieurs fois dessus afin de tester sa solidité avant de tourner un regard presque enfantin vers Draco.

_ Tu peux faire autre chose avec ta magie ?

_ Autre chose ? Comme quoi, moldu ? demanda Draco après être parvenu à se remettre des manières sans-gêne, de Carl.

_ Comme faire apparaitre de la nourriture et de l'eau, dit immédiatement Carl guidé par son estomac.

_ Je ne suis ni un elfe de maison ni Merlin, moldu !

_ Pff ! À quoi elle sert ta magie si tu ne peux pas l'utiliser pour les choses les plus importantes, souffla Carl en oubliant qu'il n'y avait pas quelques secondes de ça, il était émerveillé par les tours de magie de Draco.

_ La magie est d'une grande utilité, moldu ! S'énerva Draco. Et elle peut faire beaucoup de choses. Cependant, comme toute bonne chose, elle a ses limites. Et, je te rappelle petit ingrat, que c'est en partie grâce à elle que tu es encore en vie et non transformé en l'une de ces choses qui rodent dehors !

_ Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas utile, se reprit Carl en rougissant un peu.

_ Alors quoi ?

_ C'est seulement que j'aurais aimé que cela soit le cas. Un tel don serait une grande bénédiction pour nous tous dans l'état actuel des choses. Ainsi, la question de la nourriture ne serait plus aussi présente et ne serait pas une peur constante pour nous. Je n'aurais pas à me demander si ma sœur mourra de faim aujourd'hui ou demain, dit le jeune homme en caressant tendrement la tête de sa jeune sœur.

Draco sentit quelque chose de bizarre au niveau de son cœur. C'était un pincement. Les paroles de Carl lui avaient rappelé les deux premières semaines qui avaient suivi son éveil en tant que vampire. Pendant ces deux semaines, il avait été enfermé dans une cellule du manoir familial afin qu'il apprenne à contrôler sa faim. Une faim atroce et douloureuse. Une faim si dévorante, qu'il aurait été capable de s'abreuver de ses parents s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Cela avait été difficile d'apprendre à la dominer, mais il y était parvenu. Et contrairement à de nombreux jeunes de son âge, il avait été le seul à ne pas s'être attaqué à ses gardiens. Donc, oui. La faim, Draco la connaissait. C'est pour cela qu'il pouvait comprendre Carl et laissa tomber le sujet sur l'utilité de la magie.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry était en train de marcher avec les moldus à la recherche de Draco et du reste du groupe moldu quand le Patronus de Draco se matérialisa devant lui. Son apparition eut un effet quelque peu comique parmi ses compagnons de route. Daryl, Carol et Rick se saisir de leurs armes et les braquèrent sur le renard ailé près à s'en servir. Tyreese et Sasha firent dans un même ensemble le signe de la croix. Noah sursauta et poussa un cri aigu avant de se mettre à l'abri derrière une voiture abandonnée. Devant les réactions des moldus, Harry eut un sourire amusé et s'approcha du Patronus.

_ Sylver ! Je suis content de te voir. Où se trouve Draco ?

Daryl, Carol et Rick regardèrent Harry avec des yeux ronds, mais ils ne rangèrent pas leurs armes. Ils étaient toujours méfiants. Lorsque sa frayeur fut passée, Noah sortit de sa cachette et s'approche d'Harry afin de mieux voir le renard. Tut Carl, il était fasciné par la créature. Tyreese et Sasha firent plusieurs autres signes de croix en récitant une prière. Et même si Sasha commencé lentement à perdre la foi, les automatismes de la vie étaient très dur à perdre. Le frère et la sœur restèrent le plus loin possibles du sorcier et du Patronus. Harry éveillait la méfiance des deux. Des histoires effrayantes sur l'envoyé du diable raconté par leur grand-mère leur étaient revenues en mémoire depuis la première fois qu'Harry avait fait usage de la magie.

La fratrie Williams avait été élevée par leur grand-mère paternelle à la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture. Leur grand-mère était une femme très croyante qui avait passé sa vie à les mettre en garde contre le diable et la colère Dieu. Pour les empêcher de dévier du droit chemin, chaque soir, elle leur raconter une histoire sur des enfants ou des hommes et femmes qui s'étaient fait piéger par le malin. Dans ces histoires, le diable prenait toujours l'apparence d'un jeune homme qui venait avec de bonnes intentions et offrait son aide dans les moments difficiles. Le jeune homme dans les histoires de mamie Williams détenait aussi des pouvoirs magiques.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, les Williams avaient été protégés de l'horreur des premiers jours de l'invasion des marcheurs. Ceux-ci avaient trouvé refuge dans le bunker qu'avait installé leur grand-mère sous leur jardin. Mamie Williams avait toujours été persuadée qu'un jour, Dieu allait punir les hommes pour leurs pêchers en leur envoyant un fléau quelconque. Et dans cette perspective, elle avait fait construire le bunker et y avait stocké nourriture et eau durant des années. Et les prévisions de mémé Williams avaient été justes. Un matin, Tyreese et Sasha s'étaient réveillés sous les cris de leurs voisins et des bruits de mitraillettes.

Après un regard dehors, le frère et la sœur avaient rassemblé quelques affaires et avaient trouvé refuge dans le bunker. Grâce aux provisions stockées par leur grand-mère, ils avaient tenu deux ans sans avoir à sortir. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus rien à manger et que l'eau s'est faite de plus en plus rare, ils avaient été obligés de quitter leur abri. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'ils prirent connaissance de ce qui se passait. La première pensée qui leur vint en tête cet instant-là fut : grand-maman avait raison ! Dieu avait puni les hommes pour leurs pêchés en leur envoyant le plus cauchemardesque des fléaux ! Péniblement, ils étaient parvenus à survivre dans ce Nouveau Monde d'épouvante jusqu'à leur rencontre avec Rick et son groupe.

Depuis, ils avaient affronté plus épreuves qui avaient mis à mal leur foi. Mais alors que Sasha s'endurcirait au fil des jours, son frère au contraire semblait devenir de plus en plus fragile. Lorsqu'Harry avait utilisé la magie pour la première fois sur Michonne, Tyreese avait vu en lui le malin. Celui des histoires de sa grand-mère. Lui, au contraire des autres, n'avait pas été séduit ou abusé par le diable. Lui avait percé son masque à jour. La frayeur s'était alors emparée de lui et avait faillé s'enfuir. Cependant, une pensée s'était insinuée en lui. Une pensée très claire et lumineuse. C'était comme si elle venait directement du tout puissant. Cette pensée est celle-ci : s'il tuait le malin, Dieu pourrait pardonner à l'humanité et les libérer du fléau des morts rôdeurs. Et tout en regardant Harry et le Patronus de Draco cette idée lui parut de plus en plus juste. Il devait tuer le Malin pour le bien de tous.

_ Je sais où sont les autres, dit soudainement Harry après avoir tendu l'oreille vers le Patronus.

On aurait dit qu'il pouvait parler à la créature vue de l'extérieur.

_ Et comment es-tu au courant de ça ? demanda Rick septique.

_ Sylver vient de me le dire, lui répondit Harry tout sourire.

_ Tu veux nous faire croire que tu es capable de comprendre cette créature ! s'exclama Daryl tout aussi septique que Rick.

_ Oui, je le peux.

_ Disons que nous te croyons, dit Rick. Où sont –ils ?

_ Pas très loin d'ici. Ils se trouvent dans une maison à une centaine de mètres de notre position.

_ Vont-ils tous bien ? interrogea Rick.

_ D'après Sylver, tout le monde est sain et sauf.

Rick poussa un soupir de soulagement et se mit en route. Les autres lui emboitèrent le pas.


End file.
